Just Another Love Story
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are actors in nyc, starring  in the same movie. however, they don't get off to a good start, at each other's throats and struggling just to get along. But what if other, very different feelings began to arise? Can hate turn to love? IK
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Love Story

Chapter one: Late, As Always

"Shitshitshit! I'm going to be sooooo late!" Inuyasha agonized as he ran as quickly as he could through the crowded New York City sidewalks. He sipped his coffee messily and glanced at his watch, which only made him more stressed.

"Myoga is going to fire me for sure this time!" Miroku, his roommate and best friend had been SUPPOSED to wake him up that morning because his alarm clock wasn't working, but he had forgotten and now Inuyasha was going to be late for work again. Inuyasha was a male actor, but he wasn't all that famous. He had finally been granted what could be his big break, and now he was going to lose it if he didn't hurry. He was co-starring in a remake of the movie A Walk About, Remembering? Something like that. He was playing some guy with a funny name, Lenny, or something. He thought it was pretty sappy looking, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?

He nearly flew down the stairs to the subway and didn't even notice when he knocked over some poor old man as he jumped onto the train. He slumped down into a seat and sighed in relief. He made it just in time, and the doors were slowly closing just as he sat down. This was going to be a long day, and he was NOT in a good mood. He closed his eyes wearily and waited for the time to pass as the train sped off into the darkness of the underground.

A few minutes later, his eyes shot open as he heard a voice come over the intercom; next stop, 45th street! 45th street, next stop! Inuyasha groaned and got up, running his fingers through his hair and glancing at his watch. 'Aw, fuck. I'm still gonna be late! Better get my sorry ass going!' Inuyasha glared at the watch, as if it was its fault, until eventually the train came to a stop, and he hastily hopped off and up the stairs, not paying close attention to his surroundings.

Kagome Higurashi swept passed the rest of New York City, determined not to be late for her first day of her new job. She had finally landed a role as the co-star in "A Walk to Remember" as Jaime, and even though she was early, she wanted to make a good impression. She was also curious to meet her co-star, and was hoping to get to talk to him a little before they began. Lost in her own little world, Kagome dreamed up fabulous fantasies of him being very nice, and them getting along very well, and everything being perfect. How very wrong she was. However, in her absency of mind and lack of awareness for people around her, she completely ran into someone. A tall, very good looking, very frantic, and now, angry someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention, are you alright? I'm-" Kagome spluttered as she got to her feet and offered a hand to the man, who ignored it as she apologized, cutting her off.

"Oi, wench! Watch where you're going! I'm late as it is without bumbling idiots like you slowing me down!" Kagome's face hardened a little at his rude remark.

"Hey, there was no need to be so rude! I was apologizing—"

"I wouldn't have had to be if you weren't so stupid!" Inuyasha cut her off again, his hands in the air, yelling now. Kagome's face went red, and she acquired a very dangerous look in her eyes, and began yelling back herself.

"Well, I was just trying to be nice! You don't have to be so mean about it! It wasn't even my fault, _you_ are just as at fault as me, mister! I was just being polite, but _you _were the one mindlessly sprinting down the street without a second thought in that giant air head of yours!"

"Well if you don't like me, then get the hell out my face, bitch!" Inuyasha retorted angrily.

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you what I like, bitch." Inuyasha paused at Kagome's face, if looks could kill; he would be seven feet under by now. She was kind of cute when she was mad. He smiled evilly, wanting to see how far he could go, then added; "Bitch," again, smirking. Kagome looked like she was ready to kill him, which she was, and stormed off muttering about rude boys and harrumphing indignantly before yelling over her shoulder,

"Go to hell!" and flipping him off with both hands. Inuyasha just smirked and began walking after her in the direction of the studio. Remembering the reason for his initial anger and frustration, he yelped loudly and broke into run.

Kagome's good mood had long gone when she reached the studio, two and a half minutes late. As a consequence, she stomped, snatched a doughnut off a dainty little white tray mounted with them, and moodily stuffed it down her throat, taking a seat in the waiting room after signing in. The secretary stared after the girl but said nothing, sighing and returning to her boring papers and shaking her head.

Kagome sat back in her chair, resting her head against the wall and sighing. The room was extravagant with blue patterned walls with gold moldings, bearing various fancy looking painting and decorations. It was filled with the sounds of scratching pens, ringing phones, rustling papers, and impatient voices. The floor was white marble and all the furniture was fancy chestnut wood.

She closed her eyes and zoned out a little bit forgetting the rude man on the sidewalk and remembering her excitement for her new role in the movie. A moment later a door to the left of Kagome creaked open and a tall brunette woman beckoned her to follow after her through the door. Kagome stood up, a sudden wave of anxiety washing over her as she smiled shakily and proceeded beyond the door. The woman was wearing a white suit and her hair was tied up in a looping bun with a few straggling curly locks swept to the sides of her pale face. They walked briskly down the long hallway, Kagome barely able to her excitement.

They stopped in front of a door that read "Takahashi Office" and the woman opened the door, leaving Kagome to pass to the room inside.

"Ah, Kagome, there you are. Myoga Takahashi." Myoga was an old, tiny man sitting behind a desk far too tall for him. He peered over at her with a broad smile on his face, which she returned with an equally large grin and slight bow of greeting.

"I would like you to meet your co-star, who is waiting in the room next door." He continued, nodding toward a door on the opposite side of the room. "Follow me please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Unpleasant Surprises

Kagome followed the little man to the door and waited eagerly as he turned the little brass knob and pulled back the door. Kagome strode inside enthusiastically to greet her co star.

"Hello! My name is—" Kagome stopped mid sentence when she saw her co-star. This was unbelievable, there must be some mistake. The rude boy from the street her co-star! No way. He didn't look that pleased either as he eyes her.

"You," She whispered angrily, "you are my co star?"

"What are you doing here?" he snarled back. Kagome ignored him and turned to Myoga, who was watching the two with great interest.

"I see you two are already acquainted." He chuckled light heartedly.

"There must be some mistake, sir, I, I, can't work with, with_, that_." Kagome gestured behind her to the man, making a face.

"I'm not exactly delighted about it either." The man snapped back, growling.

"Oh, come now you two! You will get along fine, I'm sure." Myoga interrupted, seemingly unfazed. "Or else." He added, and he spoke with finality. "Inuyasha, behave. Kagome, give him a chance."

Inuyasha. So that was his name. An odd name, then again, he was odd, too. He looked good though, not that that mattered. She still hated him.

Nevertheless, he was tall, muscular; he was wearing a red muscle shirt, black jeans, and a black hat that covered his silky silver hair. Silver hair? That was odd. So were his golden amber eyes and his teeth, that was odd, they looked almost like fangs,…and, look at that! She thought as she noticed his hands, which were folded across his chest. They, why, they had long claw like nails, he was very odd indeed, she decided. Nope, no good. She would watch out for him. Probably was gangster or something and that was some fashion they liked now. Yeesh. Some people were awfully weird. It was kind of sexy though, in a rough, manly way. But, no matter. Kagome was not about to beg him to sleep with her or something. Good looking or not, she still hated him, and he was a jerk.

"Hey, ugly, pay attention, snap out of it." Inuyasha rudely brought Kagome back to her senses; she had been lost in though for quite some time. Kagome scowled but said nothing.

"Great, not only is my partner a bitch, she's also a retard." Inuyasha grumbled grumpily, rolling his eyes and tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently.

"Hey!" Kagome objected loudly, glaring at Inuyasha, "I'm not retarded you idiot, and I'm not a bitch!" Kagome bristled at him, glaring daggers at him.

"Bitch." Inuyasha retorted, smirking at her.

"If you call me bitch one more time I swear to god I'll—"Kagome protested, but was cut off by Inuyasha getting to his feet and staring into her face angrily.

"You'll what? Cry at me?!" Kagome growled, and Inuyasha matched her, their noses touching. The pair stared angrily into each others eyes, growling softly, their lips twitching and forming sneers and snarls.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Myoga yelled, pulling the two apart and forcing them into their seats. "YOU WILL EITHER LEARN TO LIKE EACH OTHER, OR DEAL WITH IT, BUT YOU WILL WORK WITH EACH OTHER EITHER WAY! ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH THAT CAN LEAVE NOW!" Myoga panted slightly, his eyebrow twitching as he finished shouting.

Kagome and Inuyasha were silent, neither wanting to lose their job. They continued to glare, though, and occasionally stuck out their tongues or made faces as Myoga told them about their movie.

After a few minutes Inuyasha simply zoned out, stifling a few yawns, his eyes glazing over, deep in thought. '_Just my luck. My first real part in a movie and I have to co-star with a bitch. Not to mention she's hot. We could have had a thing, too. I don't understand how she can resist me, though. Usually girls are all over me. Such a shame, she's the sexiest one and she doesn't like me. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for some other girl. God, this is going to be one long, movie'_

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a delicately manicured hand waving in front of his face. And a familiar face in front of his, attached to a large set of breasts, which giggled and bounced as the woman spoke and moved.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it, brain dead."Kagome's ramblings were lost on Inuyasha, who had begun to drool slightly as she got more frustrated and moved around more swiftly. Finally, Kagome slapped his face softly and gently, not to hurt, and he snapped out of his trance.

"What? Uh? Hey, bitch, get outta my face!" Inuyasha growled, standing up quickly, and blushing ever so slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Myoga, though Kagome was oblivious, and he made a mental note of it.

Kagome sighed and offered Myoga a weak smile and wave as she departed for the day, followed by Inuyasha, whose goodbye was a grunt. Myoga poked his head out of the office and called after them to arrive tomorrow at nine, sharp, and retreated back in, shaking his head and slumping into his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Trust

Beepbeep, beepbeep, beepbeep, bee—crunsh,… beep. Inuyasha sat up and groggily stared at the remains of his alarm clock._ 'Not again! That's the third time I did that this week!' _

"Nyuuungh." Inuyasha grumbled as he flopped back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying remembering the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. Also odd, but what dreams weren't?

"Good Morning!" Miroku exclaimed cheerily as he burst through the door into Inuyasha's room with a broad grin on his face. He was holding a mixing bowl and stirring the contents happily with a large wooden spoon.

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast—your favorite!" He sang out, twirling around the room a little as Inuyasha groaned.

"How can you be so cheerful and awake this early?!! And I swear to god, Miroku, if you weren't such a pervert I would think you were gay."

"Humph, well, no pancakes for you, Mr. Bad Attitude!" Miroku clutched the bowl to his chest, frowning at Inuyasha, "Anyway, you can't spoil my good mood, so maybe I'll give you some. But only if you cheer up, Cranky pants."

"Ugh, fine." Inuyasha had a weakness for pancakes.

"Great! Now get up, sleepyhead, and get ready for work and the pancakes will be ready for you when you come out!" And with that, Miroku spun out the door, humming 'Once upon a dream' from Sleeping Beauty as he left.

Inuyasha snorted at Miroku's humming and rolled over, contemplating getting up. He decided against it, closing his eyes again and trying to remember his dream.

Giving up, he opened his eyes again, and stared out the window. It was a nice, spring day, and light was streaming in through the windows from outside his apartment. His apartment was on the top floor of the building, and he shared it with his roommate and best friend, Miroku. He was a little,.. eccentric, yes, but he was a good friend.

Inuyasha sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He got up, crossed the room, and opened the sliding glass doors that led onto his balcony. He winced as he stepped into the sunshine and squinted his eyes.

He yawned, and rested his arms on the fencing around the edge, looking out onto the streets of New York below him. He was thinking. And thinking about the annoying girl from the day before. He wondered where she was right then, and if she was looking out into the same bright, sunny day. He shivered. Inuyasha looked down to remember he was clad only in his light blue and white striped boxers and his white t-shirt. Shaking away his thoughts of the girl, he walked back into his room to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha stepped out of his room, freshly showered and dressed, and strode over to the table for breakfast. Miroku greeted him and flipped a few pancakes onto Inuyasha's plate. Inuyasha mumbled his thanks and ate his pancakes as Miroku went back to the griddle. Inuyasha noticed he was wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook" and snorted into his syrup.

Miroku did not seem to notice, and Inuyasha grabbed his coat a few minutes later and rushed out the door, waving slightly to Miroku as he left.

"Have a good day!" Miroku called after him.

"He's late again." Myoga stated as he sat in the studio with Kagome.

"Shocker." Kagome replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and examining her fingernails. They were freshly French manicured yesterday. She was wearing a dark blue suit dress that came down to her mid-thigh and matching pumps. Her hair was in a pony tail and was curly on the ends.

"Yes, well, he isn't exactly the most responsible man, that's true." Myoga sighed. Kagome laughed a little, her cheery smile returning.

"Hey." Inuyasha announced his presence as he opened the studio door, panting a bit, and looking as though he might have sprinted the last few blocks.

"Hello." Kagome greeted him brightly; hoping things would go better than they did yesterday. Inuyasha eyed her, thinking how hot she looked just then. Such a shame, all that beauty he would never sleep with. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he sat down beside her and stared at his shoes.

"Alright, today we will be working on trust exorcizes and theatre games! It is important to know your partners and trust them to work with them.

"Ooh this will be fun!" Kagome said, perking up.

"Whoopee." Inuyasha said flatly, twirling his finger and rolling his eyes. Kagome ignored him and turned back to Myoga.

"What first?"

"Well, we are going to start with the trust exorcise. Kagome stand up, and Inuyasha stand about three feet in front of her, yes that's good." Myoga instructed them, pointing to different places in turn.

"Now, Inuyasha, you are going to fall straight back and let Kagome catch you."

"What?!! Are you crazy?" Inuyasha looked at Myoga incredulously, "She can't catch me!"

"What are you saying I'm not strong enough!" Kagome bristled at him.

"Exactly. Looks like you're not quite as dumb as you look."

"Well maybe you're just too fat!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You're the fat one, you cow. I should be the one worried about being able to catch you."

"Excuse me?!!"

"You heard what I said."

"UUUGH! You are so stupid!"

"You're both stupid, now shut up!" Myoga yelled, silencing them both. Kagome sniffed, her arms folded, and her nose in the air. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Now, if either of you would like to keep your jobs, you will do what I say, when I say it, and like it!"

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned and nodded in defeat.

"Very good, now, as I was saying, Inuyasha, you are to fall backwards, and you have to trust that Kagome will catch you."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Myoga challenged angrily, and Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "That's what I thought. Now, fall."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and let himself fall backward. Kagome screamed and dodged Inuyasha, and he crashed to the floor.

"Kagome! You were supposed to catch him!" Myoga exclaimed.

"Yeah, dummy! I knew you couldn't do it!" Inuyasha snarled as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry Myoga, I got scared!" Kagome apologized.

"Ugh, ok, let's try this again." Myoga sighed, rubbing his temples and shaking his head.

Inuyasha closed his eyes again, and fell backwards again. This time, Kagome caught him, and they both crashed to the floor. Kagome groaned as she lay underneath Inuyasha; he was really heavy. Inuyasha stared angrily down at the girl underneath him, and raised his eyebrow. Kagome laughed nervously, "Oops." Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at their position…no, no, he shook his naughty thoughts out of his head and replied, "Yeah, oops is right."

Inuyasha rolled off her and got up. Then, he extended a hand to Kagome, who took it, but was shocked as he helped her up.

"Come on, Kagome. I know you can do it. Let's try again." He sighed, turning his back to her. Kagome stared in surprise and blinked. Where did that come from? She didn't know Inuyasha could even be nice.

"Hey, are we gonna go sometime?" Inuyasha asked, turned to look at her.

"What? Oh, yes, ok I'm ready, go." Kagome replied, flustered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell back for a third time, and this time, Kagome caught him gently and gracefully.

"Good! Good!" Myoga clapped happily. Kagome grinned down at Inuyasha.

"We did it!" She said, and for a second he smiled back, and then his face hardened again.

"Feh."

"Ok, now switch and this time, Inuyasha, you catch Kagome.

"Ok." Inuyasha smiled evilly as Kagome walked in front of him. "Go."

Kagome closed her eyes and fell back. Inuyasha waited until she was almost in his arms, and then stepped aside. Kagome crashed to the floor.

"Inuyasha! You jerk, what was that for?!" Kagome shouted angrily. Inuyasha bent over her.

"Well now we're even." He smirked. Kagome growled.

"Alright, Alright, Come on Inuyasha, this time do it right."

"Keh, ready, wench?" Inuyasha sneered as she walked to the front.

"Don't call me that," Kagome snapped, "I have a name you know, Kagome. Ka-go-me, can you get that or are you too stupid?"

"Stop fighting!" Myoga interrupted. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped and then got ready. Kagome fell backwards, and Inuyasha caught her this time.

"Good!" Myoga praised.

"Whatever." Inuyasha pushed Kagome up and out of his arms and avoided her eyes.

"Ok, that's it for today; tomorrow we will do the drama exercises." Myoga said, and the two of them left without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mirror, mirror, on the wall…

A/N: I know I said it was spring in the other part, but I changed my mind so now it's December in the story. Sorry.

This particular morning Inuyasha had, by some stroke of luck, had arrived on time to work today. Even before Kagome and Myoga himself…who where all late. Inuyasha glanced around nervously, making sure he was in the right room. There was the same desk, same furniture, everything he remembered. After a quick assessment he concluded that he was in fact in the right place.

Inuyasha now wondered where Kagome and Myoga could be. Unless—oh, no—perhaps, it was Saturday? He had had a dream like this in elementary school, he nervously looked down and sighed in relief when he discovered that he was infact fully clothed, and not, as he had feared, in his undergarments.

Inuyasha chuckled at him self, what a silly thought that had been. However, the relief from the discovery of his pants being where they ought did not last. Furrowing his eyebrow he went back to trying to figure out where the hell everyone was.

He yawned and glanced at his watch; 8:45. They should have been here an hour and 30 minutes ago. He frowned, and got up to look out the window. No sign of either of them their, either. He considered the possibility of his watch being wrong. Steeping outside he decided to find out.

He searched the hall, and seeing no sign of anyone he walked briskly down the corridor to the lobby, where he found what he was looking for. On the opposite wall from him there was a clock ticking away and in a matter of seconds he had crossed the room and examined it carefully. His eyes bugged out as he read: 6:22.

Miroku. That bastard. He set him up! Miroku was always playing practical jokes on him, and he growled angrily. Here he was worrying that he would be late and then wondering where the others were only to find that it was actually two hours earlier than he had thought and he could have been sleeping. He kicked the wall angrily and slumped into a chair, his eye brow twitching. When he got home, Miroku better run fast.

He whipped his phone out of his pocket and angrily dialed Miroku's cell number. He growled with each ring, Miroku was probably still in bed. Finally, a groggy voice answered.

"Mmello?" Inuyasha recognized Miroku's voice as he answered sleepily. Inuyasha breathed in and spoke his voice low and dangerous.

"What the fuck, Miroku." He ground out. He heard laughter on the other end.

"Ahh, Inuyasha, it's you. I guess you have figured out my joke, haven't you. Took you a while."

"When you get home, Miroku, I swear to god—"

"Ah, come on, Inuyasha, it was just a joke."

"Go to hell." Inuyasha replied.

"Nice to talk to you to." Miroku grumbled, and hung up. Inuyasha slammed his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket. He slid down the wall into a chair, putting his face in his hands and yawning again. Inuyasha groaned and checked the clock again. 6:30. Another half hour before anyone would get there anyway.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stood abruptly and decided to get some breakfast. He stretched, pushed past the revolving doors and crossed the relatively quiet street. Cold wind nipped at his exposed skin and he pulled his coat tighter around him as he walked. There was a little bagel shop open that looked pretty good so he entered it and felt a rush of warm spread through his body as he stepped inside the heated bakery. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and felt his stomach growl as the scent of food brought his hunger crashing back full force.

A few minutes later he stepped back out into the cold and quickly crossed the street again, clutching a small brown paper bag. When he stepped inside the studio lobby again he found himself to be alone still, but he shrugged and sat down to eat. He didn't mind being alone, anyway. He was used to it so he proceeded to eat his bagel with cream cheese without a care. He chewed it, mulling over a few thoughts and occasionally sipping the black coffee from his cup. He wondered what they would do today, everything was always so unexpected with Myoga, so even though he told them they would be doing drama exercises, that could still mean just about anything.

He watched the time tick by as he ate; hardly aware he was doing so. Somehow, his thoughts had drifted back to the feisty brunette woman he worked with. Kagome was different than most women he knew, but he almost liked the change. It was almost, refreshing.

She was cheerful and always I a good mood, but strong at the same time. She didn't let him boss her around, and by now he would have probably already slept with her and then dumped had she been normal. Yes, something was definitely different about her, and he wasn't sure whether he liked it. It was somewhat nice, but also a little unnerving as well. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her.

Finishing his bagel and taking the last sip of coffee from his cup, he threw out his garbage and consulted the clock again. This time it said 6:54, so he decided to go back to the room and wait.

Upon entering, he was met with Myoga, who had arrived while Inuyasha was at the bagel shop.

"Good morning, Inuyasha." Myoga greeted him as he came in through the door. Inuyasha grunted and took a seat.

"My, you're here early. Excited for today's exercises?"

"Yes, that's exactly it, you old hag." Inuyasha replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Never mind, though." He yawned, his voice softening.

"So what are we doing to day, anyway?" He asked with a bored expression on his face.

"Well," Myoga drawled out, "That's for me to know, and you and Kagome to find out." He laughed, at the annoyed look on Inuyasha's face and the snarl on his lips. "However it seems as though you won't have to wait too long, though."

At that moment Kagome came bursting in through the door, her face flushed bright pink with the cold, her eyes sparkling with merriment. "Good morning!" She called happily as she removed her light brown and white fur trimmed coat and hung it up.

She was wearing a white cashmere sweater with a keyhole neck that showed off the tops of her breasts and a lacy blue camisole underneath and chocolate colored corduroy pants with white stiletto pumps to match.

Inuyasha ignored her for the most part, with the occasional glance and lingering gaze at her beautiful face or cleavage. And mostly he zoned out as Myoga welcomed them and explained the day's activities.

"So, today, we are going to do drama exercises, as you know. We will start with the mirror exercise—Inuyasha stand up, Kagome, you too," Myoga instructed as Inuyasha grumbled and resentfully got to his feet. Kagome stood cheerily and made a face at Inuyasha—insisting he cheer up. To which he, of course, grumbled and rolled his eyes, and 'keh'ed.

"Now, Inuyasha, face Kagome, yes like that, that's good. Now, you two will decide who will be the leader and who will be the mirror and don't tell me and then whoever is the leader will move, or do things and the mirror will do the same things and I will try to figure out who is who. The point of the game is to try to move identically in perfect rhythm. Now, pick."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, while Myoga turned away, and she mouthed at him that she would start the leader. He felt his instinct kick in and the need for dominance, so he shook his head and mouthed he would. Kagome consented, and the game began.

At first Inuyasha just kind of stuck to the basics and moved his arms up and down or scrunched up his face, and Kagome followed perfectly. Myoga encouraged him to do more, though, and soon he was making all sorts of gestures and movements. For one he placed his hands on his hips, stuck his nose in the air and got a regal look about him. Then, he held up a fist menacingly and pretended to want to knock someone out.

"Alright, that's enough." Myoga stopped them, and Inuyasha began to jump up and down and scratch his armpits like a monkey. "I think Inuyasha was the leader, right?"

"How did you know?" Inuyasha ogled, while Kagome stifled a laugh.

"Oh, I just had a feeling." Myoga rolled his eyes. "Again, pick again and repeat the exercise."

Inuyasha grumbled about it, but accepted this time when Kagome mouthed that she would be the leader. When they started, she too started pretty basic, with mostly just moving her arms, or bowing. As they went on though she began to do more moves that resembled dancing, maybe ballet as she gracefully twisted and turned her body with a flow like water almost.

Getting lost in the moment though, she forgot Inuyasha's lack of coordination and stuck her leg straight out behind her as she bent down with out bending her knee to touch her toes with her arm gracefully. Inuyasha attempted to follow and ended up crashing to the floor with a thud.

"Mmmm, my guess is that Kagome was the leader, correct?" Myoga said, and Kagome nodded her head and sniggered at Inuyasha.

"Let me guess, you had a feeling." Inuyasha snapped, rubbing his head and pouting. Myoga ignored him and Kagome held out a hand to help him up, which he refused. She rolled her eyes at his manly pride but said nothing.

They played a few more rounds of the game and soon they grew to like it, and did it all day long without even noticing the time go by. Soon it was time to go home, and Myoga stopped them and began his announcements.

"Alright, we did not get through all our activities today, but you did a beautiful job with this exercise, and tomorrow we will do the rest."

"This is fun and all, Myoga," Kagome started, "But when are we actually going to start filming?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Myoga beamed at them, and if he heard Inuyasha's grumbling 'I'm sure you are' he pretended he didn't. "Today is Wednesday, and as you know Christmas is coming up. Next Tuesday, in fact. So, Monday night we are having a Christmas party and you will meet everyone else involved with this movie then. The following Thursday we are flying you both to Sanibel Island, Florida, to begin filming."

Kagome screamed in excitement, to which Inuyasha covered his ears and grumbled about annoying bitches. Kagome glared at him and gave her farewell to the both of them and left, Inuyasha leaving soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A night to end all others, part one.

A/N: I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I've just been really busy and stressed, and I'm so sorry, but I'm going to try to start it up again and update regularly. I hope this will make up for the wait!

The next few days went by pretty fast. The two of us struggled through countless "drama exercises" for Myoga, not really seeing the point but knowing better than to protest or question them. Inuyasha still got o my nerves from time to time, but we kept our bickering down to a bare minimum (thanks to my maturity and patience.) We even got along for the most part-ish. Well not really got along…but he did make me laugh every so often and I could swear he smiled at me too every now and then.

So I still didn't really know what to make of Inuyasha, the mysterious and handsome egotistical tough guy from god knows where. But I didn't think about it much, I just didn't care. I was mostly coasting through life, without stopping to question where it might lead me. So it didn't worry me that I knew nothing about this jerk, and it didn't worry me when I felt a tingle when he smiled at me, or my heart sped up when I saw him. I just brushed it off and tried not to let him get to me too much.

***Later

Before I knew it, it was Monday afternoon, and time to get ready for the party. I wondered who'd be there, and was getting quite nervous. Was that dress too slutty? Was that too casual? Or not casual enough? My closet and room were practically in shambles by the time I had finished getting ready. I was drop dead gorgeous though when I was done, if I do say so myself. Watch out, Inuyasha, here I come. Hmm, why did I just say Inuyasha? He probably would think I looked bad anyway. He'd scoff at me. What did I care, though, anyway?

***Inu pov***

I groaned and groggily glanced at the clock as I woke from my afternoon nap and checked my watch. 7:30. I'd have to leave at 7:45, so I rolled out of bed and started to get ready. I had plenty of time. I yawned and hopped in the shower, washed quickly and got out. I died off in front of the mirror, lingering on my biceps to give a good flex for my reflection.

"Ohhh yeah." I smirked at myself and kissed my muscle. "All man." Then I threw on a tux, brushed my hair, and left. 7:43, I observed. Hah, I was going to be early. I wondered what Kagome would be wearing…hopefully something to show of her full breasts. It didn't matter though. She was probably too goody goody to wear anything revealing. Plus, she was a lost cause anyway, not that I wanted her. Besides, I'm sure there would be plenty of hot girls there. This was no ordinary company party; this was an acting industry party, where all the beautiful people were. And where the rules were few…

***Later

I arrived at the party right on time, unusual for myself. Most people were already there though, and the party was filled with people. There was plenty to drink, judging by the open bar, and spotting some hot girls over by it, I smiled and decided to start the night there.

I sat down and ordered a drink, then turned to one and began to put on m moves. She was young, sleek, and shiny brunette. She was also clearly not conservative. Just the way I liked it. I smiled and looked her up and down as I played her up. She flirted back, obviously into me and enjoying herself. Who wasn't into me, though? _Kagome wasn't. _ A small part of me thought. Shut up.

The girl was getting pretty boring though. The game wasn't as fun as usual, and I was tuning her out. That is, until I heard something that made me ears perk up. A couple of girls were talking behind me, and I could of sworn I heard Kagome's name.

"Yeah, they say it's going to be a great movie. Apparently she's quite the hottie." One said with a drawly voice that made me want to gag.

"Young, though." Another lofty voice added.

"Yes, a little naive newcomer to the world of acting" A third voice laughed.

"I heard the boy is pretty handsome, too." The first drawled, and I shuddered.

"Oh yes, TDF." The lofty voice giggled and the others joined. What the fuck was TDF? I tried to zone back in the hot girl, but she was off again about shoes or something. I tried very hard to concentrate on her."

"…yeah and then the sales girl was like we're all out of _your _size. And she had such an attitude and I was like excuse me, but…" I couldn't focus on her babblings. The other women were talking again.

"It's supposed to be a love story, quite romantic," The third voice began again, "They'll probably just fall in love like everyone else and the ruin the movie when they get into a fight after realizing life isn't a movie." She scorned. Yeah, right. What did she know, anyway?

"Yeah, and that girl sounds like she's innocent, but she'll be turned soon enough." The lofty voice added.

"And then she'll become a regular whore, just like all the others." The first drawled and added a fake, awful laugh.

"Poor dear." The third agreed. Then, "Speak of the devil!" She exclaimed, "Here comes the princess now." My head shot up at that, completely ignoring the girl and searching around the room foe Kagome. I don't know why I did that, but I did.

"Hey, are you listening? What are you looking for?" The girl whined, but I didn't even hear. I shoved past her to see what the other women had been talking about, and my jaw dropped when I saw her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A night to end all others, part two

A/N: Double update!!! Yay! I hope this will make up for the wait!

She was absolutely stunning. Walking through the crowds, she stood out like a diamond in the rough. Talking and laughing, oh god that smile, a drink in her hand; she owned the room. She was wearing a strappy, halter, silk, red dress that seemed to flow right over her curves perfectly and show off her figure smoothly and delightfully. When she turned I could see the very low back that crisscrossed with crystal-studded straps up her pale, soft looking, creamy skin. Her shiny dark hair was up in an extravagant looking up do with curly strands that brushed the side of her face. It was kept up with a crystal embedded sort of contraption that I couldn't figure out, but whatever, it looked damn good. To finish the look I noticed she was wearing sparkly chandelier earrings and a matching necklace.

I closed my mouth when she looked my way, but I'm sure she saw me staring. Oh well. Who needed her, anyway? I turned back to my girl, to find her gone. No matter, I could already see another just as hot on the other side for me to talk up.

***Kag POV***

I'm sure he saw me. And he looked impressed, but what do I know? It was probably my imagination since he didn't even bother to come over and say hello. I could see him now chatting up a few slutty looking girls. Pig. Whatever, I didn't care. I wasn't here for him, and I was going to have fun.

That evening was great, I danced and drank and laughed with other actors and actresses and important people in the industry and I think I made a pretty good impression. A number of producers gave me their information and told me I was welcome to try out anytime, and I scored quite a few cell phone numbers of hot guys.

Even though, every time I glanced over at Inuyasha he seemed not to be paying any attention to me. Not that I cared.

I drank some more.

And then I was having fun again with more people, talking and laughing and having a good time. And then I looked over to Inuyasha. He was making out with some girl! What the hell?! That sleezeball. Not that I cared. Why shouldn't he?

And I drank some more. Was I drinking too much?

The people were beginning to whirl around me as the night went on, and I tried to seem captivated when they spoke. What's this now? Is Inuyasha making out with a different girl? Not that I cared. Stupid jerk. What a player. They deserved it for being such whores, though.

And I drank some more.

Then a man I didn't recognize came over to me and introduced himself, putting out his hand for me to shake. How embarrassing; I almost missed. He said he was a different member of the cast, and he'd be filming with Inuyasha and me. I nodded and smiled. He talked some about Inuyasha and asked if I got along with him. He said he'd heard he could be quite the ladies man. This was confirmed when I pointed him out to the guy, only to see him with yet another girl. Not that I cared.

I took another glass of champagne.

Then another man came up and introduced himself as some directing person from the management, I didn't quite catch it. He chatted with me for a while and then began to ask about Inuyasha. He asked me to introduce him to Inuyasha, oops did I just roll my eyes?

I led him over to Inuyasha. Oh no, I almost tripped. Caught myself, though. Quick as a cat, I thought, smiling to myself.

I downed the rest of my champagne.

I pulled the girl of Inuyasha.

"Hey, this guy wants to talk to you, Inuyasha." I said. Were my words slurring? The girl pouted but Inuyasha said ok and pushed her away. She gave me a nasty look and stomped off. Screw her. Whore. Not that I cared, anyway.

I took a glass of wine from a tray of a passing waitress.

We talked and Inuyasha was only mildly annoying, but was that because I was only mildly aware of what he was saying?

"Yeah I just hope I can survive this one." I said, pointing to Inuyasha with my thumb and laughing. Now my words were definitely slurred. Inuyasha frowned at me.

"Come with me." He said, and pulled me away by my arm before I could protest. "Excuse us." He said to the man. He pulled me into the hall. He looked mad.

"Are you drunk?" He demanded.

"Nooooo, oh nooooo." I assured him, nodding my head vigorously to reassure him. Why didn't the room stop spinning when my head did? "Don't be silly!" I laughed, and pushed his chest lightly.

"You're drunk. Stupid bitch." He sighed.

"I am most definitely not dr—" I stared to say, but then everything went black.

"Fuck." Was the last thing I heard him say before I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Morning After

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! It's midterms, so it's kind of crazy! Thanks to all my readers and special thanks to my reviewers:

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

conan-inuyasha

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

Inuyasha sat in his kitchen sipping some coffee while he read the paper, but his mind was focused elsewhere. It had once against wandered to the dumb bitch that was currently sleeping in HIS bed after a night of drinking. He had slept on the couch. She was so stupid to just let herself get so drunk, so could have been easily taken advantage of last night. But of course, he had just HAD to take pity on her.

He didn't know why he felt the need to protect the girl, he just knew he hadn't thought about it twice before lifting the woman up in his arms and trying to leave as inconspicuously as possible. Which was hard when you were carrying an unconscious woman.

He managed to hail a taxi without getting arrested though, and take her home with him. Even if he had known where this girl lived, he was definitely not going to take the time to drive her home and bring her inside. And he didn't trust putting her out on the couch, where Miroku might see her. Hopefully he would never find out. Otherwise he would probably never live it down. Luckily, though, Miroku left early in the morning to go see his folks. He had offered for Inuaysha to come along, but he had declined.

Just then he heard some groans coming from his bedroom, and rolled his eyes. He put down the paper and went to his room.

"Sounds like someone finally woke up." He said as he walked in, arms folded over his chest. Kagome just looked up at him sleepily, her hair all mussed up and one hand rubbing her temple.

"Not feeling too good?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

Kagome just shook her head slowly, her face contorted in pain and confusion. Inuyasha thrust some Advil and a glass of water at her.

"Next time easy on the champagne."

Kagome just looked hard at him, seeming confused, but took the pills and downed the entire glass of water. Then she set it down on the nightstand and continued to stare at him like he had just asked her to marry his pet chinchilla.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said coolly after a couple minutes, "you've been staring at me with that dumb look on your face for like a lifetime."

"Sorry,…" Kagome said slowly, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times, "But where am I?"

"My apartment." Inuyasha replied casually, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"Why?" She asked hoarsely.

"You got incredibly wasted last night." He answered. A look of confusion came to Kagome's face and she tilted her head to the side. Then something must have occurred to her, something that she didn't like the thought of, because she then quickly snapped her head up as a look of horror played over her features.

"We didn't?!" She asked, alarmed, gesturing to the bed and then groaning and rubbing her head from the pain of moving so fast.

"No!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah right! I just brought you here after you passed out so you wouldn't make even more of a fool of yourself or get killed or anything!"

"Oh." Kagome looked visibly relieved. Her face softened into a smile. "thank you, that was very sweet of you."

"Keh. Whatever." He replied, looking away, trying to hide his blush. Kagome didn't notice. _Why am I blushing? What the fuck?! _Inuyasha quickly got up and left, calling over his shoulder, "There's eggs and toast on the table."

_He even made me breakfast, wow! How nice! Maybe I was wrong about him. _ Kagome thought as she slowly dragged herself out of bed _Mmmmm it smells good _and into the kitchen.

Her smile faded when she saw a loaf of bread, a pan, a toaster and a case of eggs sitting on the counter, and Inuyasha sitting patiently on the other side. _He wants me to make them for him…jerk…_

He had been very nice to her though, so she began to crack some eggs into a bowl when she saw the clock. _12:43?!!! I have to be at Mom's in twenty minutes!!!! _

"Shit!!! Sorry Inuyasha, I have to go!" She yelped and dropped the eggs into the bowl, scrambling for her coat. She paused and groaned lightly,holding her head in pain, and then forced a smile and dashed out the door.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha!"

"Merry Christmas dumbass." Inuaysha muttered, laughing to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: A very Merry Chistmas

Hey guys, here's the next update! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

dbzgtfan2004

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

conan-inuyasha

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

"Took you long enough to get here!" Was Kagome's oh so merry greeting from her younger brother, Souta, as he opened the door for her. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Merry Christmas, brat."

"Hey! Souta called after her, but she had already dropped her bags and ran into the embrace of her cheery mother.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie!" Mrs. Higurashi said, hugging her tight. However, her smiling face was quickly replaced by a scolding, stern one and she drew and waggled her finger disapprovingly. "I was starting to get worried! You hear these stories of people driving on Christmas, awful stories, getting into accidents-"

"Mom, chill!" I cut her off. "I'm fine." I smiled, and ignored my mother's over dramatic ramblings. "Really. Now let's go!" I dragged my mother into the living room with much excitement and the others followed suit. There I greeted Grandpa and the festivities began. Presents were opened, hot mulled cider and cinnamon cake was passed around, and we all caught up. My mother and brother prodded about the movie with great gusto, wanting to know every little detail of my acting adventures. They thought of the acting business as far more exciting and easy than it was, but why burst their bubbles? So I recounted every little snippet of the auditions, casting, phone calls, the parties (with more selection of detail) and all about Myoga and Inuyasha.

"This Inuyasha fellow seems like quite a guy from what I've heard." Her mother piped up.

"Kagome's got a boyfriend, Kagome's got a boyfriend!" Souta sang and teased. I hit him playfully on the head.

"No Souta, he's not my boyfriend, just, my costar."

"Well the question is if you want him to be." My mother whispered in my ear giggling as slipped by to fill up her mug. I rolled my eyes and gave her a pretend "get-out-of-here" push, but couldn't help the blush creeping over my cheeks.

***~~~~

The rest of the day was wonderful, filled with joy and family fun. Many of my friends dreaded family time, but I loved it. Sure, I argued a bit with Souta, but on the whole I truly enjoyed every minute.

We spent the day sitting in the living room, blankets drawn around our pajama-clad bodies. There was a crackling fire to warm our backs and plenty of tasty little candies and treats to munch on while we chatted, played board games, and tried out new gifts.

After a hearty dinner filled with delicious foods and wines (I went easy on them) my mother and I were left alone in the kitchen after Grandpa and Souta had gone to bed. We sat by the counter, sipping hot hard cider and giggling. The others had long since fallen asleep; so we were free discuss any woman or adult things we liked. And of course, somehow the conversation rolled back to Inuyasha.

"So, why don't you have a boyfriend?" My mother asked, as she always did eventually when I visited.

"I don't know." I shrugged looking down at my mug and stirring the cider with a stick of cinnamon, "I haven't met anyone."

"It sounds like you have." My mother said slyly, her eyes glinting.

""Oh?" I asked, feigning curiosity and ignorance.

"Inuyasha." She said, emphasizing each syllable. "Don't think I didn't catch that blush earlier, missy." She grinned, and I turned red again. I always knew I couldn't fool my mother; she could always read my mind and pick up on my subtlest hints. _Not like Inuaysha_, I thought bitterly. I stirred my cider some more.

"Spill." My mother demanded, tilting up my chin so I had to meet her round eager eyes. I swear my mother had more energy than a five year old. She didn't act like a middle-aged woman at all. If it weren't for the faint crinkles around her eyes and mouth and the hints of grey at her roots you'd never have guessed her real age.

I sighed. "Well, I don't know." I said frankly, smiling sheepishly at her. "He's such a jerk sometimes, but I feel this attraction to him whenever I see him. And last night he did the nicest thing for me, I guess he really can be sweet sometimes." I smiled and laughed, "Plus he's HOT!" I said, grinning mischievously and making us both break into more laughter.

"Does that answer you're question?" I asked once we'd caught our breath again.

"I suppose." My mother nodded, stroking her chin mock-thoughtfully. "But of course I want to know more." She said, dropping her act, her face filling with glee again like a young girl. "Tell me _everything_."

And so I did. Or most of it with only slight discretion of appropriateness.

***~~~~

Back in New York City, Inuyasha sat on the window seat, staring out into the night. He gripped a drink in one hand, which he absently mindedly sipped from as he stargazed and pondered.

He'd spent the day alone, as usual, with no contact from anyone. But he was used to this, as this was how it had been every year. He had no family, but he never really felt too lonely. He had never wished before for someone to spend the holiday with, so why couldn't he get Kagome off his mind this time?

And then he sneezed. _Someone must be talking about me…_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Of to work we go!

Hey guys, here's the next update! Sorry if they are a little slow, I have exams this week so I've been studying like a mad thing and it's just a teensy bit hectic and hard to find free time to write. Finally got some though, yay, so I hope you enjoy it too and can find some time in your busy schedules to relax and read and review this new chapter! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

dbzgtfan2004

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

conan-inuyasha

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

After sleeping in the past couple of days, I was not pleased to hear the annoying bleeps of my alarm clock this morning. I groaned as I sat up in bed, getting increasingly frustrated trying to turn the damn thing off. According to my budget I had realized that I needed to stop buying three alarm clocks per week, but there was just no reasoning with these things. Little bastards.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and onto a stool at the kitchen counter, coffee in hand, hair inexplicable, and mood off to a bad start.

I woke up fucking bright and early again this morning, just so I could get on a stupid plane, and probably have to listen to that stupid bitch wine and complain for what, like a billion hours? Maybe she'd fall asleep, she sure was quiet and peaceful the other night. Maybe if she has a few drinks she'll loosen up. Not as many as before though, I don't want to have to fucking carry her off the plane. Dumb ass. She would pass out at a work party.

I ran my fingers through what used to be recognized as my hair, and sighed. This was going to be a long trip, and I was sure I'd hate very minute of it. So why was part of me looking forward to it? It couldn't possibly because of that psycho chick, Kagome. That I was sure of. Ish. I sat alone again this morning. Not that I minded being alone. Miroku was still on vacation with his family, and there was no Kagome to run around spastically and dash out on me. And while I might be glad to have Miroku's cheery and ever entertaining presence back, it wasn't as if I missed Kagome.

About a million years later, I had somehow managed to get through my morning processes of eating, grooming, dressing, etc, and was stepping into a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked, peering at me over the seat. I sighed and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes.

"Perpetual Hell" I opened one eye and grinned at his confused expression. "Take me to the airport, please, you dumb bastard." I muttered the last part under my breath, laughing to myself. And my day brightened a little bit, because I realized that I was lucky, because at least I was not a cab driver who had to deal with stupid people all day.

***Kagome's POV

I was rushing around like a crazy woman this morning. I resented having to wake up to a schedule again, as I always did after vacations or time off. I resented alarm clocks, and stress, and checking my watch.

I was not looking forward to the long plane ride one bit, and I'm sure Inuyasha wasn't either. I still felt the sting of embarrassment from the party, and felt guilty and ashamed. At the same time, though, I was left with a new perspective about Inuyasha. I didn't know that there was a nice and caring side to him. Maybe there wasn't. Maybe I was thinking about it too much and it was just plain and simple. Inuyasha was a pretty simple guy. I'm not even sure he is capable of having another "side."

I shook off my musings of Inuyasha as I grabbed my suitcases, kissed my mother on the cheek, and ran out the door as I called goodbyes over my shoulder.

Once I was safely in the cab, my overwhelming emotions really hit me. I almost felt sick from all my internal conflictions. Each little feeling seemed to be shouting "me, me!" and running around in circles in my brain. Trying to follow them made my head hurt. I was tired from waking up early, annoyed and bummed to be going back to work, anxious to start the filming, still embarrassed from the other night, and excited to see Inuaysha again.

Wait what was that last one? Never mind, slip of the tongue. Or brain. Whatever. I tried to remind myself of his arrogant, womanizing, self-centered ways. Why was it that thinking of that just made me tingle inside even more? Why was that smirk of his starting to seem like a turn on?

Speak of the devil; here comes that insensitive gorgeous asshole now.

"Good morning!" I said in my most cheery voice. He grunted. Well this should be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A looooooong plane ride

Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you've been enjoying the story, here's the next piece! By the by, whenever things are italicized, it means it's the person who is narrating's thoughts.(the one who's POV we are currently in) Sorry for the delay, I've been having some technical difficulties with , but it's extra long to make up for it! Please Read and Review, and thanks to all my reviewers:

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

dbzgtfan2004

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

conan-inuyasha

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

We checked our bags, and of course Kagome was freaking out over nothing. She was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off, saying we were going to be late, even though we had plenty of time. And she was doing that run that chicks do, with their heels and the quick little steps. Really quite a ridiculous sight.

"Kagome. We have plenty of time. Calm your tits." I scoffed at her. Wrong move apparently. Her face got all red and she started to punch me in the chest, like those stupid girls who think there is a point to trying to hurt their guy friends who are taller and stronger. I rolled my eyes, tuning out her angered babbles.

"And don't tell me to calm my tits, I calm your tits buddy (_And that's supposed to mean…?_)Now look I've already wasted 2 minutes yelling at you and we're going TO BE LATE!" (_Yeah, I actually happened to notice your wasting of time.) _

"You big dummy." She muttered angrily under breath as she scampered away, heels click-click-clicking. _Ok, I'm the dummy. _I caught up with her.

"You run like a girl." I grinned, taunting her. She huffed but took the bait.

"A girl?" She looked sideways at me, annoyance in her expression.

"Yeah. You won't get anywhere running like that." I smirked.

"Oh. Well how should I run?" She rolled her eyes. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You have to run like a man." And then I sprinted off, making long, manly strides.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" She called from behind, distress becoming evident in her voice and face. I smiled and stopped, waiting for her.

"Tell you what," I said when she caught up, stroking my chin like I was deep in thought and looking at her scrutinizing. "I'll help you."

"How?" She asked, and I smiled broadly, unable to hide the glint of mischief in my eyes. She must have noticed, as she was looking at me rather worriedly.

***~~~Kagome's POV

I knew that look was trouble. He never offered to help me. But the next thing I knew, I was swept off my feet and being held in Inuyasha's arms as he dashed through the crowded airport, weaving in and out of people dangerously quickly.

I was screaming, taken by surprise, but eventually my shouts of terror became gales of laughter. And I laughed. Hard. For the first time in a while, I really laughed and laughed, and not just the little kind, the kind where you can't breath and your sides hurt and everyone looks at you like you're a freak.

Which they were. We were attracting quite a few stares, and it's a wonder we didn't get in trouble. But the shocked and dumbfounded faces of those around me only made me laugh harder.

We must have looked like a couple of lunatics, but I didn't care. When he finally skidded to a halt in front of security, it took me a couple minutes to regain my composure.

"Enjoy the ride?" He smirked, eyebrow cocked playfully.

"Much better." I grinned, looking up at him. Why did I suddenly have the urge to kiss him? _Shake it off, Shake it off! _I Shook my head vigorously with my eyes closed, and when I opened them he was looking at me funny, and I smiled sheepishly, avoiding his eyes.

"Alright, show's over." He grunted, and without warning let me go. I shrieked, but it didn't really hurt. I pretended to be mad, but I couldn't hide my laughter.

****~~~

After about a million years in line, we finally reached the front, and I took off my shoes and walked through the gate. Beepebeepbeep.

I frowned. _How could that be? I don't have any metal on me_!

"There must be some mistake, There's no way," I started to exclaim, but the guard just grabbed me roughly and pulled me to the side.

"Hey!" I objected indignantly, but he just grunted. He took out his scanner, and I obediently (somewhat) put out my arms and legs while he ran the machine around my body. Beepbeepbeep!

"Well, that's very odd! It must be faulty!" I spluttered, "It has to be!" But the guy just shook his head.

"Come with me miss, we're going to have to strip search you." He said. _What the hell is going on?_ I vaguely heard some guy behind Inuyasha whoop and say loudly "I'd strip search her!" I turned, infuriated, to tell him off, but before I could say anything, I heard a loud WHACK! And the man had been thrown to the ground by Inuyasha's fist. I gasped, and Inuyasha stood over the man, yelling at like I'd never seen him yell before.

"Inuaysha!" I squeaked, terrified, and then all hell broke loose.

Everything was spinning around me, I had the sense that I was being dragged away, and could see a whirl of angry people yelling and fighting getting further and further behind me. I could make out Inuyasha, shouting and fighting off several guards at once. I gasped as I saw him finally consent after he was tasered, and then I fainted.

I woke up a few minutes later, to someone putting a cold towel on my forehead and waving at my face spastically. I groaned.

***~~~Inuyasha's POV

_Those bastards! All I did was slug that idiot, and he deserved it for what he said to Kagome! There was no call for the tasering! _

After they had taken me back for questioning, and I'd finally proved myself as stable, they let me go, but it was getting late and we were going to miss our fight. And where the fuck was Kagome?

I dashed around like a mad man till I found her, and when I did, she did NOT look pleased. _Uh oh, here it comes…_

"Well. That was just excellent." She said, sarcastically, hands on hips. "Chaos wherever you go, huh?" She raised her eyebrow. Man did she look ticked. I shrugged and muttered an apology, rambling about the jerk that said those things to her.

"C'mon, we don't have time now, we'll talk when we get on the plane, now let's go! We're going to miss it!" She yelled with frustration, and I picked her up and raced away. This time, though, she was not laughing.

We made it just in time, as the last passengers were boarding. I sighed in relief, and noticed a considerable release of tension in Kagome before I put her down. We hurried onto the plane in silence.

When we finally found our tiny seats, Kagome squeezed in and sat down by the window, and I followed.

"Hey, why do you get the window seat?" I complained.

"Because you're an idiot." She said coolly. I growled, but did not respond. _Point taken. _

"Now you know what you did was stupid, right?" She glared at me.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled, avoiding her eyes. Then she did something odd. She burst into a smile, leaned over—right out of her seat and across my lap—and hugged me.

"But it was also very sweet." She smiled at me, kissed me on the cheek and plopped back into her seat all smile-y.

"Keh. He was an asshole." I replied, trying to hide my damned blush. I cast my eyes to the ceiling. _14 hours is a long ass time to be cooped up in a plane. Next to her. The whole time. So…why do I feel a little excited? I must be delirious and confused from that damn taser. _

***~~~Kagome's POV

_Did I just kiss him? What's wrong with me? You'd think I was the one who was knocked out with a taser. _I berated myself mentally, gripping my head tightly in my hands. I didn't notice Inuyasha staring at me.

"Um excuse me, but what the fuck are you doing?" He asked, laughing a bit. I broke into nervous laughter, possibly a little too loud. _Oh well._ Then I shrugged him off and we fell silent until take off.

_3,000 years later they found their bodies, still stiff in sitting position where they had been left waiting for a plane to take off for the rest of their short lives. Well not really. But almost. _

I was getting very bored, twiddling my thumbs and watching the little people out the window scurry around like ants. It was so cramped in there. When we finally began moving (_just in time—I was about to combust on the spot_) I groaned and buckled myself. _Yay, 14 hours trapped in this metal bird aren't I just soooooo lucky??! Not._

***~~~~

We managed to pass the first hour fairly quickly and harmlessly with some card games and I actually had a pretty good time. He didn't even cheat, and was good for laughs. It was barely dark then, only about 8 o'clock, but I was exhausted. The day had taken quite a toll on me both physically and emotionally, not to mention I'd had like negative three hours of sleep the night before.

I yawned a great big yawn.

"I'm sleepy." I stated, eyes glazing over.

"I can see that." Inuyasha laughed. _Wow was that laugh something. This was the most I'd seen him smile—let alone laugh—in all my time knowing him. Not that that was very long. It felt like ages, though._

"I'm going to nappy-boo." I said, and immediately regretted it. My eyes went wide, and I couldn't believe I'd let that slip. I slapped my hand over my mouth, but the damage was done. Inuyasha was practically rolling on the floor in laughter.

"N-nappy-boo?" He somehow got out through fits of laughter.

"Yes." I said huffily, sticking my nose in the air, "Nappy-boo." And I rolled onto my side to try to go to sleep. Inuyasha finally calmed own but I could have sworn I'd seen him wiping tears from his eyes. It was so uncomfortable in there, though, I couldn't get to sleep. I adjusted myself. Then I flipped over. I adjusted again. I put my knees up against the seat in front. No good. I put them back down and curled up. Nope.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered, peeking over at me, "You look uncomfortable." _No shit, Sherlock. _"Here, you can lay on me." He offered, and I was surprised at the gesture. I hesitated, but he rolled his eyes and lifted me up.

"Come on." He said, plopping me down in his lap. "You know you want to." I was going to object, but he had a point there. He was far more comfortable. I snuggled in to get cozy.

"Oh yeah, baby, you like that." Inuyasha laughed, pushing my head into his crotch. I sprang up and punched him, rolling my eyes disgustedly. _Boys. _

"See, now, what you've done? You ruined it." I said, cuddling up against the cold plastic seat.

"Oh, come on," He laughed, tugging at my arm. "I was only joking." He flashed that beautiful, innocent looking smile at me again. _Pahah. _"Please?" He coaxed, and I rolled my eyes and relented, slipping back into his warm comfy lap.

"Fine." I said, and closed my eyes. _Mhhhm, much better. _

_***~~~~_Inuyasha's POV

She was smiling now. Wow, she was pretty, I put my arm around her, pulling her close with one arm and wrapping a blanket over her gently. _Silly girl. _

_She's so beautiful and innocent looking when she sleeps. Hah. Innocent. _

_I know we fight a lot, but right now, it seems like I could stay like this forever. _

_Shit. I need to pee. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

A/N: Hello, hello! Guess what! Tomorrow is my birthday, yay! (2/9) So here is the next chapter in JALS, and the best birthday present you guys could give me is to read and review it! Thanks to all my readers and special thanks to my reviewers (those who reviewed my latest chapter are underlined and placed first)

TVObsessee

nightfalcon222

LiliesOnPluto

Cassegrain-MIB

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

SilverStella

dbzgtfan2004

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

conan-inuyasha

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

Miko

About an hour had gone by, and the urge was stronger. _Maybe she will wake up soon. _One hour and forty-five, I could barely stand it. _How much longer can I take this? _Two hours and twenty-three minutes, and I was going to burst. _I'm gonna blow! Will my liver rupture from the pressure? _Two hours forty minutes. _Is it worth the chance? _I was sweating and my patience was growing thin. I tried to think of other things. Three hours. _I can't. I gotta go, now! _

I still didn't want to wake her so I tried to slowly slide sideways out from underneath her and to the aisle. _I guess it's a good thing after all that I didn't take that window seat. _She rolled over and clutched onto my legs. _Damn. _

I then tried to lift her arms off of me, and put them by her side. _Success! _I then slowly lifted her head off my lap, _Almost there…_ slipped out of the seat still holding her, and slowly lowered her head down onto the seat. _Victory! _

I did a silent victory dance, and then remembered I needed to pee. I bolted towards the bathroom. _Ahhh, sweet relief. For a second there my life flashed before my eyes…_

I strolled out, no longer in a hurry, and wasn't watching my step. In a split second, I found myself tumbling downward after tripping over my own damn bag, and then I hit the floor. Loudly. I lay on the floor, hands grasping the edge of my seat, face staring up horrified at Kagome's. I sat there, frozen, and to my horror, she groaned and rubbed her eyes with her little hands. And then she opened them slowly and looked at me dazedly with confusion.

"Good morning. What are you doing on the floor?" She smiled, yawning very cutely. _Um…I mean…like a little puppy, of course. _

Relieved to see she wasn't mad, but still embarrassed, I looked away and mumbled something barely audible about having to pee. I heard her tinkling laugh and looked up at her, smiling myself. She sat up and stretched, reaching her arms way up in the air. I pulled myself up and sat back in my seat.

"You can go back to sleep if you want." I said.

"Nah, it's fine. Now I'm up." She said dreamily, not seeming all that awake yet.

"Sorry." I muttered, blushing again. _What was this? What the fuck was this? Why am I being so nice to her? And why am I blushing so goddamn much???!!! _I tried to grunt in a manly way, and flexed a couple times to make myself feel better. I don't think she noticed.

"Whatever, don't worry about it." She brushed it off, yawning again, and then turning to me with whole new energy in her eyes. _ How the fuck is she always like that?_

"So now what?"

~~~***Kagome's POV

_How did this blanket get here? Did he give me this? That's so sweet… and unlike him. He's actually been acting pretty nice to me lately. Weird. _

_Did he just flex his muscles? Maybe he has a spasm…_

"So now what?" I asked cheerfully, bright eyed and fully awake.

"Wow." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side.

"You. Just you." He mused. _Well thank you! What the hell did that even mean? _I gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it._ Oh well._

"So?" I probed.

"So what?"

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "What do you want to do?" I rolled my eyes. _ Always so imaginative, isn't he?_

I looked around. Everyone else was fast asleep, and it was kind of cool.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He glanced at his wrist.

"Two hairs past a freckle." He said casually, and looked up with a straight face. I laughed, and punched him lightly, rolling my eyes. He laughed and rummaged in his bag and pulled out a sleek silver phone.

"Oooh!" I whisper-squealed, giggling a bit, "You're not supposed to have your phone out! Oooooh!"

"Well I just don't care. Take that, airplane." He said, mock- defiantly, and laughed. "I'm so badass. 11:43."

"Everyone else is asleep. I said casting my eyes around the room with a far-off look in my eyes.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Let's talk!" I grinned devilishly, sparks in my eyes. He glanced sideways at me, not looking convinced.

"About what?"

"I don't know. You. Tell me all about you." I exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Not much to tell." He shrugged.

"Liar." I smirked.

"Well what do you want to know?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Everything. Tell me everything." I answered, smiling broadly.

"That might take a while." He said doubtfully.

"I think we have time."

"Alright, where should I start?" he inquired, sounding unsure of himself.

"How about at the begging." I suggested. And he did.

~~~***Inuyasha's POV

I was surprised how much I did. After I started, it came sort of easily. I was astonished at myself, and couldn't believe I opened up so much. Of course, I kept quite a few things to myself. Things no one ever should know. But I did tell her a lot.

A lot more than I wanted. And at the time all I could think was _why am I telling her this?_ But I ignored it, and just spoke. It was truly amazing how she snuck stuff out of me, without me even realizing it.

We talked about almost everything. It felt like I'd been talking about myself for forever, and yet the time flew. With selective descriptions, I recounted my childhood, from as far as I could remember it, all the way to what was happening today. But I had to gloss and omit so much, there really wasn't that much left. She didn't prod further though when I left ends untied, which I was grateful for. We talked for hours, even after I had finished my edited life story, about lots of things. Random things. Her. I think eventually we fell asleep though, because the next thing I knew, I was being poked awake, and her voice was drifting in my ear telling me to get up ever so softly. _Well those were the fastest 14 hours I've ever spent._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews, I had a wonderful birthday (thanks to you guys!) I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait for this update, but I left the country on vacation where I had no internet access and I only just got home yesterday. Hope you guys enjoy it, and thanks again to all my readers and reviewers, again those who reviewed my latest chapter are underlined and placed first:

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

Cassegrain-MIB

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

conan-inuyasha

SilverStella

TVObsessee

nightfalcon222

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

Miko

Inuyasha must have been under some sort of magical fairy dust or something-maybe the stewardess slipped it in his drink-while on the plane, because as we were trying to get out of the airport and on the ride to the hotel after we finally did, he was his normal obnoxious self again. We quarreled as usual, but in a way I was sort of glad, and it was almost good to have him back to normal.

Thank god for separate rooms though, I would have killed myself if I had to share a room with him. That would have been simply impossible. Out of the question. He probably snored too, and I'd never get to sleep. He would, too. _Selfish little bastard._

We were both fairly exhausted after when we reached the hotel since the drive was still a few hours, and because of the time distance, it all added up and it was about four o'clock in the afternoon.

We were exhausted when we got up to our rooms and barely acknowledged each other as he went into his and I into mine next door. I was wiped, totally. As I'm sure he was.

I dropped my bags promptly as I entered the room, kicking the door shut behind me. It was a fairly nice room, with a queen sized bed underneath mountain of fluffy pillows, calming blue walls with white and gold moldings, a bathroom to my left, and a giant window with white gauzy curtains above my bed. _Gosh is it hot, though, compared to the city's icy cool winter. _

I threw back the curtains, admiring the breathtaking view of the now almost-setting sun over the glittering turquoise waters_. I could get used to this_. I lifted one up a bit, letting the ocean breeze roll in, and closing my eyes as I let it flow gently over my overheated body.

I needed a drink though, I decided, and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a fruit juice at random. Sitting down on my bed, I poured myself a makeshift cocktail, and drank up. As I did so, I kicked my shoes off my feet, moaning slightly at the glorious feeling of the air on them as they were liberated from my tight uncomfortable sweaty heels into the cool, fresh air. It felt so good I quickly disposed of my very confining clothing and climbed into bed, enjoying the feeling of the silken sheets caressing my bare skin. And before I realized it, I was out like a light. The clock read 4:52.

***~~~Inuyasha's POV

It was a relief when I was rid of that girl, alone in my own room where I didn't have to act manly or tough to make up for the sentimentality of the night before. I didn't have much time to enjoy it, though; I was fucking exhausted, and had barely stepped inside the room before I collapsed onto my bed. I didn't even bother to kick off my shoes before crawling under the covers, and letting the world and all its cares slowly drift away.

***~~~

Some odd hours later, I lay wide-awake in bed, unable to sleep. I'd tossed and turned, but the jetlag was catching up with me, and no matter how I tried, I couldn't go back to sleep. I'd thrown my clothes off in my sleep for the most part, aside from my boxers, and now I was lying comfortably under the cool sheets.

I stared up the dark, boring ceiling, straining my eyes to trace the swooping, curving lines made by the plaster above. I cast my eyes about, looking for something to entertain myself. I flipped onto my side. I settled my gaze onto the bedside table, where I could just make out the many rings from the tree the wood once belonged too. They were no sheep, but they would have to do.

***~~~

"Good morning!" Kagome's cheery voice rung out as she burst gaily through the connecting door, wearing a blue lacey beach dress, a cream colored hat, and a huge smile.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. It felt as though I'd only just gotten to sleep. _So glad we got the joining rooms!_

"Wake up sleepyhead! It's a b-e-a-utiful day out and today's our only day to hit the beach before we start filming!" She chirped, swinging her large bag on her arm as she spoke.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, still squinting at the little ray of sunshine. _Insert eye roll here._

"Seven o'clock." She replied.

"Seven?!" I barked incredulously, staring at the crazy girl in disbelief. _I'm going to have to kill her._

"Yup, c'mon let's go, up and Adam!" She sang, bounding over to my bed and tugging my arm. _Yes. It was the only logical solution. _I groaned and flipped over, causing her to topple down onto me. I weakly and slowly lifted a pillow over her head and pushed down.

"Alright fine, mister." She huffed muffledly from underneath the pillow. "Ten more minutes. But that's it!" She let go of my arm and pushed herself out from underneath the pillow and back up off me. "I'll be downstairs getting coffee. I expect to see you there for breakfast!" She warned, and skipped out the door.

"Mgghhhhnnnn" I buried my head in my pillow, "Crahsy bith."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter, hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, and those who reviewed my last chapter are underlined.

SilverStella

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn 

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

Cassegrain-MIB

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

nightfalcon222

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

Miko

Here we go!

After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep, I finally stopped trying to push the thought of Kagome wrath out of my mind, and rolled out of bed. I barely noticed where I was going as I made my way to the shower and pulled back the curtain.

I undressed, (well, took off my boxers) and stepped inside, still in a daze. I found the body wash, squirted some into my hand, and began to rub it on my body. I had almost lathered up all of me before I realized the water wasn't on.

I just looked down at my hands as I made the realization, and began to laugh, hard. _Woooooooow. _I put my face in my hands as I did, forgetting about the body wash.

"AUUUUUUGH!" I screamed as pain surged through my eye where the soap had gotten in. In a frantic scramble I reached for the shower knob and twisted it on, only to be met full force with freezing cold water. I yelped and pushed it towards the hot, and put my eye underneath the water to let it wash out while the water warmed.

A few minutes later I stood in the bathroom, red-eyed, dripping and shivering, towel in hand. _Well now I guess I'm good and awake._

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, making sure to be ever so careful with my still stinging right eye. At least the redness had gone down. When I felt sufficiently clean and dry, I went back into the bedroom, threw my suitcase on the bed, and began rummaging inside. When I finally found my swim trunks (and half the contents of the suitcase had been thrown around the room) I pulled them on, and headed for the door, grabbing my wallet, key, a beach towel, and slipping on my sandals as I went.

***~~~Kagome's POV

After sitting in the dining hall and sipping my coffee by myself for like, ever, Inuyasha came ambling in the room, wearing only his swim trunks and plopped himself in the seat across from me. I couldn't help but notice his perfectly chiseled and muscular body, but averted my gaze quickly, trying to hide my blush.

"Took you long enough. You could have at least put some clothes on, freak." I said huffily, still not making eye connection.

"I thought you'd like it this way better," I looked up to see his smirk, "Besides, you're probably just mad cuz you know you like it." I mustered the energy to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, that's it." I said, not totally lying.

"Well, I'm going to go get food." Inuyasha said with a slight yawn, and headed for the buffet. I sighed and returned to my book as I finished my eggs and toast.

About thirty seconds later, Inuyasha came back, plate mounted with food. I tried to stifle my snort.

"Have enough to eat there, Inuyasha?" I laughed.

"Yup." Inuyasha said between bites without looking at me. I rolled my eyes and made a disgusted face, not that he noticed.

"You are disgusting." I said sarcastically, getting up and pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Yup." Inuyasha replied, still not looking up from his breakfast.

"Ok, well I'm going to go now, I think I'd rather not watch the rest of this show, magnificent as it is." Inuyasha shot me his most winning smile, only slightly hindered by the egg hanging out of it, "Meet me by the beach." I called over my shoulder, waving as I walked through the door and out into the bright sunshine.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the sea breeze and smiled as I felt the warm air wash over me. This was what I liked. I plucked off my sandals and raced over the hot sand to the shore, barely slowing down to throw my bag and sandals down and rip off my dress before I ran up to the sparkling waters and dove in.

It felt wonderful, and I relished the feeling of the cool waters flowing over every part of my body, enveloping me and hugging me close as they swayed me back and forth with the waves. I was like a little kid in the water, splashing and diving, not a care in the world.

After a few minutes, though, I realized I had forgotten to put on sunscreen, so I clambered out ungracefully, fighting through the waves to get back to the firm, hard sand that I could feel underneath my feet when I walked.

I toweled dry quickly, and dropped to my knees as I began searching through my bag.

"Hey cutie, whatcha looking for?" I heard a voice come from behind me, and turned my face to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes. I smiled and brushed the hair out of my face as I stood up. The guy was very attractive, with shiny black hair, and a tan, toned body.

"Hi." I said, smiling brightly. "Just nothing." I added quickly after I realized I hadn't answered the question.

" Well, what's a girl as beautiful as you doing here by herself?" I rolled me eyes and laughed.

"Gag me." I said, "Could you be any more cheesy?"

"Could you be any more attractive?" He smiled, taking my hand. I blushed, and looked away.

"Could you be any more out of here?" growled a familiar voice behind him, and I looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at him.

"You have a problem?" the man asked, turning and raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha, still not letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, you're nasty face and lines are grossing me out."

"Maybe she liked them," He challenged, stepping closer to Inuyasha, their noses almost touching. "And who are you? Her boyfriend?" He said softly, a glint in his eyes.

"No." Inuyasha sneered back, making a face.

"Then what's your deal? You like her?"

"I don't need to like her to want to kick your ass."

"Thanks" I interjected sarcastically, "Inuyasha what are you doing anyway? This has nothing to do with you."

"Shut up, bitch." He retorted, shooting me a glare.

"Whoa." The man laughed, "Well she doesn't seem to like you so much, and I can't quite blame her." He turned back to me and smiled, "Well, if you want to ditch him, baby, I'm right over there." He said, pointing to the lifeguard chair. "See you round." He flashed me his gorgeous smile, and turned to leave, giving my hand a squeeze before letting it go and walking off.

"Don't count on it, scum bag." Inuyasha called after him.

"Inuyasha!" I hit his arm, "What was that for?"

"Hey, I was just helping you out." He shrugged defensively, lying down on the towel next to mine.

"Helping me how?"

"Saving you." He said nonchalantly.

"Saving me from the nice man?"

"Well, he's a sleazy loser, Kagome. You don't want to associate with him." He waved it off.

"Well, that's not your decision to make, and I'm not yours to save." I glared at him.

"Whatever, he was pissing me off." Inuyasha snapped, losing his cool a little.

"Well next time just leave out of it, okay." I said, lying down on my towel and closing me eyes.

"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha grunted, rolling onto his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Hey guys, hope all is well! Here's my next update, and I will just say again, I really appreciate reviews and I really would love to hear anything you guys would have to say. So please take a moment and review after you read :)

Thanks again to all my reviewers, the ones who reviewed my last chapter are placed first and underlined.

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

Cassegrain-MIB

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

Miko

Inuyasha seemed to be continuing to sulk as I remembered the sunscreen and resumed my search through his bag. He hadn't said anything, and still wouldn't look at me. _I don't know why he cares, anyway. What's it matter to him whether the guy I flirt with is good or bad?_

I found it and tried to shrug off thoughts of Inuyasha as I massaged the lotion into my skin. I always liked the smell of sunscreen; coconutty, sweet—the smell I associate with the beach and my childhood. I smiled and breathed it in deeply. However, I soon found I would have to ask for Inuyasha's help to get my back, which I couldn't reach.

I smiled nervously, and slowly lifted my finger to Inuyasha's shoulder. I tapped ever so slightly, and though I barely touched him, he snapped his head around to look at me so fast I jumped and yelped softly. He raised an eyebrow, with a slight smirk on his lips. _Hey, at least it was a smile. Ish._

"Yes?" he prodded, after I failed to speak for a few seconds.

"Oh, um, I'm just putting sun tan lotion on, but I can't reach my back, could you…" I trailed off, with a hopeful smile on my face. "I'll do yours, too." I added quickly.

"Oh, so now you want my help?"

"Yes please." I looked down, my smile fading.

"Why should I?" He sniffed bitterly.

"Well, because you're nice?" I suggested lamely. Inuyasha snorted.

"I really don't see why you care who I talk to, anyway. It's not like it has anything to do with you. Why does it even matter?"

"Fine." Inuyasha snapped, "Give me the bottle."

I smiled and held it out to him, and he snatched it from my hand, muttering under his breath.

"Oh, c'mon, lighten up." I said as I lay down on the towel on my stomach.

"Keh." Inuyasha got up and I tensed as he straddled my back, glad he couldn't see my blush.

***~~~Inuyasha's POV

I kneeled awkwardly next to her for a second, unsure of how to do this. I finally just climbed over her and straddled her, lotion in hand. I squirted some lotion into my palm, and she squeaked and tensed below me as I put my hand with the cold sunblock on her skin.

It was smooth and silky, almost, underneath my fingertips as I massaged the lotion over her back, my fingers trailing and lingering at her bikini line. She did look damn good in this itsy bathing suit; even I had to admit that.

When I finished I got up and plopped down on my towel, on my stomach.

"Now do me." I said, only slightly muffled by the towel. _Hah. _

"Okay." Kagome said cheerily, grabbing up the bottle and sitting back down on my back, straddling me the way I did her. I had the sudden urge to flip over…

She worked wonders with her tiny little hands, even softer than her back. She, too, I suspect lingered a bit on my muscles, and I smiled smugly though she couldn't see. _You like that, huh baby? _

Even so, it was over all too quick, and before I knew it she had slid off me and was poking my face. _Why did she do that? Inquiring minds would like to know why she always had to prod me?_

"Hey." She said "Wanna go for a swim with me?"

"No." I said simply, far too lazy to get up now that I was so comfortable, what with the sunbeams warming my skin. "Go ask that flea bag from earlier, I'm sure he'd love to."

She scowled, but walked off by herself, heading to the waters alone. I watched her go from the my spot in the sand.

***~~~Kagome's POV

I bobbed with the waves gently and thoughtfully, lost in my own little world. I had been floating and drifting around with the occasion dive and breaststroke for about a half hour now.

I wasn't really thinking of much of anything, just being. I didn't have to worry about the ocean, really, because it was fairly calm and there was no under toe today. So I cleared my mind and just enveloped myself in my surroundings, not something I did very often.

I smelled the salty sea air, watched the glistening waters lap the shore, and the bright rays of light beam down on them. I felt the heat of the sun warming whatever part of me was exposed, be it my face, my back, my arms, or my legs depending on my position. Underneath the surface, I felt my body being caressed by flowing, cool, watery fingers that kept me suspended in my own private piece of heaven on earth, toes occasionally grazing the sandy bottom below me.

If I closed my eyes, I could easily fall asleep to sound of gulls crying and waves crashing on the beach. I let them take me away, but did let myself drift off. I was too smart for that, but then again, I did grow up with the ocean after all. In it, around it. A part of it. And it a part of me.

As I swayed back and forth with the tide, I remembered my childhood. I remembered growing up with the beach, spending my summers there always. Lying in the water now, I could have been twelve again. I was home.

But then, my fantasy world of memories was snatched away as I was yanked back into reality by a strong, tight grasp of someone's hand and yelling very close to me. My eyes flew open and I was met with the man's frantic figure, pulling my steadily shoreward. In my confusion, I opened my mouth to protest, and began choking on seawater.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" the man assured me a thousand times as he pulled me through the ocean forcefully.

I was still coughing and spluttering, unable get my composure when we reached shallow waters and he lifted me completely into his arms, and carried me out of the waves.

He set me down, and I, still wretching, could only gaze in anger and confusion as he knelt over me, worry in his eyes. He began pushing hard on my chest, which didn't help, and by then I was mostly fine anyway.

And then he lowered his lips to mine and I felt him begin to try to blow air into my supposedly malfunctioning lungs. That was where I drew the line.

SMACK

I sat up, glaring at him as he recoiled away, his hand on the red mark I had left on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He cried, shock and hurt on his face.

"What was THAT for?!" I yelled, gesturing wildly to the ocean with my arms flailing.

"I was saving you!" He exclaimed, as if it were perfectly reasonable and obvious.

"Dear lord, saving me from what? I was fine!"

"Well, you were so far out…" He mumbled and trailed off, looking downwards.

"Uhuh, well trust me buddy, I can handle myself, I know my way around the ocean. Next time wait for the thrashing and screaming."

"Okay, well I was just trying to help." He said, "Besides, I never even found out your name."

"Kagome." I replied, arms folded stiffly over my chest. (for defiance and also somewhat for knowing that I was a tad chilly..)

"Well I'm Naraku." he extended his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you Kagome." He smiled at me flirtatiously and leaned back down again to my lips, this time not in a medical fashion. I blushed deeply, and pushed his chest away hard. He stumbled back, but only a bit, and looked at me surprised.

"_Now _what was that for?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Keep your tongue to yourself, thanks." I bristled.

"You don't want me?" He faked a hurt look, and I felt his hand roaming over my thigh. His face was close to mine again, and he was leaning over me.

"No." I said flatly, a little worried though.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, grinning suggestively. Before I could answer, his mouth was on mine for the third unwanted time in two minutes, but this time more forceful. And this time I didn't feel so tough. He held me to him, his hand behind my back, pushing me closer. I tried to squirm and resist, but the other hand that was holding my wrist tightened.

"She said no." A dangerously quiet voice came from behind us, cool and eerie. Naraku broke his lips from mine and looked up, still holding me, into the face of Inuyasha. I immediately loosened, but still stared in fright.

"Don't mess around in other people's business, mutt." He spat, positively glowering up at him. "She doesn't want you, so get over it and leave us alone, ok?" At this point I tried to struggle and say something in defense, but he shoved my face into his chest.

"She doesn't want you either." Inuyasha growled, stepping foreword.

"Well maybe she just has to find out." He said disgustingly, and I whimpered as he brought my face back up to his and crushed himself on top of me again.

In a flash, I felt his weight gone, and opened me eyes to see him flung to the ground, Inuyasha towering over him. He hoisted him up to his feet and I could only watch, still in shock, as he punched him again and again, rage in his eyes. Naraku swung a few fitss back, but Inuyasha was too much for him, and soon he lay crumpled on the ground, face covered in blood.

Inuyasha kicked him once for good measure, glaring down at his form.

"I'll get you for this." Naraku hissed as Inuyasha turned away from him. Inuyasha paused, and then walked silently over to me and extended his hand without looking back.

I took it feebly and he lifted me gently to my feet, at which point I collapsed into his chest, sobbing, as he held me close with his strong arms, and stroked my hair gently. Silently, he picked me up and continued to let me shake and cry in the comfort of his arms—even once he'd carried me all the way to our towels. When he sat down with me in his lap, he still did not let go of me. And I didn't want him to.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hello! Next chapter update! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I love to read your comments! Keep 'em coming!

Thanks again to all my reviewers, and as always, those who read my latest chapter are underlined and placed first.:

nightfalcon222

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

inuyasha&kagome4eva

Cassegrain-MIB

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

SilverStella

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

spuffygirl1994

Miko

The next few days were calm and quiet, and we never spoke of that afternoon again. Then again we hardly spoke at all. Filming was postponed because of flight complications on Myoga's end, not that I minded. Although it was pretty awkward just the two of us hanging around the beach and hotel and not speaking.

Oh, he wasn't ignoring me, and I wasn't ignoring him, it was just that we didn't quite know what to say to each other after that. How do you go back to being coworkers who had barely known each other for two weeks after they save you from a rapist?

Well I cried for a long time that afternoon, and he just sat there, holding me and not saying a word. He just let me cry, stroking my hair every now and again. But he never asked questions, never said "I told you so," never mentioned it at all.

When my sobs finally faded into silent streaming tears, and then into nothing, he wordlessly wiped away my tears and pulled me closer.

After a few minutes, I struggled to my feet, grabbed my bag and began in the direction of the hotel. He picked up his towel and followed behind me.

When I stumbled in to my room he still followed me, and stood and watched me as I put my stuff away and then we both just sort of stared at each other for a while in silence.

He finally cleared his throat and I closed the space between us before he could say anything. I gave him a big hug, and mustered up all my strength to whisper in his ear "thank you."

I could see his red cheeks when I pulled away, and he seemed to be at a loss for words. It was very unnerving seeing him like this. He ended up just nodding and then abruptly leaving the room.

So the following days were pretty uneventful and eye- avoiding and filled with silence. We never saw Naraku again at the beach, thank god. Was Inuyasha mad at me? Disappointed? Or just too disgusted in me to bring his eyes to mine or talk to me?

Now I sat at the counter in his room, slowly drinking and not even feeling it go down while Inuyasha sat on the couch, the TV on the sports channel though I could tell he wasn't watching. His eyes were unfocused and he hadn't moved in about a year.

I was going crazy like this, it was just too weird. I couldn't handle the silence. I couldn't handle the palpable tension in the air everywhere we went. I couldn't handle the fact that I couldn't remember what his voice even sounded like anymore.

I thrust myself off the bar stool, and plopped myself down on the couch next to him, staring at the side of his head as he failed to even acknowledge my presence. I grabbed his chin and jerked it so he was facing me. He raised an eyebrow at me, seemingly the most expression he could make.

"Would you snap out of it!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, a helpless expression on my face. I think his eyebrow went up further. I wanted to hit him.

"I hate this!" I said exasperatedly. "Stop it! !!" I pounded his chest with each "stop."

"What happened to you? You used to be arrogant! And obnoxious, loud, rude, and selfish! You used to be immature and childish, and you used to never shut up! Now I haven't heard you speak in days." He sat still for a while.

"Such flattery I've never heard." I think he hinted a smile. "I didn't realize you missed it."

"God yes! I hated you, I admit it. But I hate you now more! Just stop…being so…freaky!" I cried, flailing my arms about in hysteria. This was what it was to crack.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." He said, pushing my arms by my side. "I just…"

"I know." I said quietly. "Something very bad almost happened. But it didn't. Now can't we just forget about it?" He sighed deeply, and was smiling when he looked back up at me. I sighed inwardly with relief. I knew that smile.

"I know a pretty good way to forget." He said, and, getting up and going over to the fridge, tossed me a beer. And then grabbed one for himself, a bottle of vodka, two shot glasses, and sat back down next to me.

"Ready to get wrecked?" He grinned, and opened his beer with a loud pop using his teeth. _I'm in trouble now._

I nodded happily, a doofy smile on my face, and handed him my beer to do the same. He cracked off the top and handed it back to me.

"I know." He said, I guess aware that I was impressed, "and that's not all this magical mouth can do." He said and winked. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep back my grin.

"You're a child." I laughed, shaking my head.

"And you've never wanted me more." He replied.

"Good lord."

"You know it."

"Shut your face."

"And you love it."

"Don't make me regret this."

"When you are drinking is not the time to worry about regret. There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow morning I'm sure." I nodded at his wisdom, and tried not to laugh.

"Down the hatches!" He cheered, clinking his bottle on mine.

"Down the hatches!" I agreed, and we threw our heads back as the foamy medicine rushed down our throats to do its work.

And we drank.

Who knew one room could hold so much alcohol?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hi everyone! Sorry this took a little long to update, I've been really stressed an busy lately, but here it is! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, who are listed below, with the ones who reviewed my last chapter underlined and put first as always.

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

inuyasha&kagome4eva

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

Cassegrain-MIB

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

**~~~9:30, one beer one shot each

"Refreshing." She grinned, placing her empty beer bottle on the table next to mine." Soon I won't be able to remember what was wrong in the first place."

"Cheers to that!" I said, pouring us each a shot. We clinked our glasses and threw them back.

"To kicking ass in OUR new movie and forgetting everything else." She beamed, radiating good cheer.

**~~10:47 Inuyasha: 2 beers 2 shots Kagome: 1 1/2 beers 2 shots

"See, don't you feel a bit better already?" I asked playfully, putting down my beer on the table.

"Mmmmexcellent." She said, her words just the slightest bit slurred, and tossed her head back as she drank from her bottle more, with little lines of beer escaping from the corners of her mouth and sliding down her chin, where they dripped in between her breasts. I licked my lips, and then shook my head. No, that would be wrong.

**~~~11:06 Inuyasha: 3 beers and 3 shots Kagome: 2 beers and 3 shots (kag pov)

The mood in the air was lighter. Inuyasha's smile seemed even more intoxicating. I think I'm sitting closer to him than when I started.

"Tipsy yet?" he smiled and twirled my hair with one finger. I smiled back, closed my eyes and felt the rush of swirls in my mind and the coolness searing my eyelids.

"Definitely." I sighed happily, opening my eyes again. "You?"

"Of course not, wench." He smirked. "I can hold my alcohol far better than a shrimp like you."

I felt myself giggling uncontrollably, the laughs rippling through my body. I heard my self protest and then felt his chest under my palms as I pushed him.

"Shut up! I can hold my liquor just fine!" I said indignantly.

"Sure you can, you lightweight." He rolled his eyes, something I was not sure I could do right then. Compared to my state, it seemed that Inuyasha was fully sober.

**~~11:45 Inuyasha: 4 beers and 5 shots, Kagome: 2-3/4 beers, 4 shots

"You are definitely tipsy." He laughed, ruffling my hair, and guiding my hand to the table as I threw down my empty shot glass.

"Shhhh! No I'm not!" I shook my head fiercely. "Are you?"

"Nope." It didn't cross my mind that he was lying to both of us.

"We have to change that." I replied coyly, pouring him another shot of vodka, licking the excess off my fingers where it had spilled over. I thrust it at him, not noticing as some spilled over onto his chest, but I laughed as he did before he tipped his head back, and then his glass was empty. He licked his lips.

**~~12:15 Inuyasha: 4 beers and 7 shots, Kagome: 3 beers, 5 shots

"How do you feel now?" He asked me, his face very close and I could feel his hot breath on my face, feel his eyes burning into mine.

"Soooo goood." I moaned, letting my head fall back and closing my eyes. I felt him nip at my neck and I giggled.

"Describe it to me." He whispered in my ear, and I felt some more giggles pour from my lips.

"I feel loose. Like in my mind. And light." I pulled my head back to face him, opening my eyes and trying to focus on his face, which was rather difficult.

"You're drunk." He laughed, and I noticed his arms around my waist. When did I get in his lap?

"nahhhh." I laughed, waving the idea off.

"Yes you are you dumb bitch!" he laughed again and I squealed angrily. I pushed him down on the couch, my fingers racing over his stomach and sides.

"I'm not ticklish!" He said, "But I bet you are!" I yelped as he lifted me up by my waist and suddenly I was underneath him; our bodies reversed and mine being ambushed by his light and quick hands.

I laughed and squirmed and thrashed trying to get away, but he was far stronger than me. Finally he let up, and I took the chance to push him off the couch. However, instead I found myself hit the ground hard, having pushed myself off with the force. I laughed and laughed, and he did too. I didn't know then that I wasn't the only one wasted.

**~~1:34 Inuyasha: 6 beers, 8 shots, Kagome: 4 beers, 5 shots

I felt wild and thrilled as wind rushed over my face and my legs carried me around the room. The world spun around, as I tore through it, unaware even that my legs were doing it, just enjoying the feeling. I heard my voice squeak and yelp in delight as if separated from my body, and heard Inuyasha's voice from behind, calling to me. Then I heard a few crashes and thumps, but didn't process it.

All of a sudden I felt myself stop moving as large, strong arms wrapped themselves around me and pushed me back into his firm chest. I felt his breath on my neck and giggled.

He hoisted me up and I felt myself being carried. Then all of a sudden the strong arms were gone. I bounced onto a plushy surface, and saw his body flop down beside me, making me bounce up again. I didn't even notice my shirt and shorts were gone. And I barely noticed as the rest of my clothes slipped off. All I was felt his hot naked skin on mine and his soft, burning lips leave kisses all over my skin like little butterflies. All I knew was that I liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hi all! Hope all is well, and here's the next update to the story! Thank you to al my readers and special thanks to my reviewers, who are listed below with those who reviewed the latest chapter underlined and placed first. Enjoy!

SilverSpirit 101

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

justlovely307

Maribby09

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

inuyasha&kagome4eva

Cassegrain-MIB

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

~~**

I was awoken to light forcing it's way through my eyelids, and I squished them together tighter to try to block it out. I groaned as the pang of the brightness seared my eyes and gave in to the new day. Ever so slowly I opened my eyes, squinting, and using my hand as a visor on my forehead to lessen the glare. I eventually got used to the light, but still felt relief when I turned my gaze from the window to the cooler glow of the pillow.

I felt warmth underneath my fingertips, and looked down to see my arms still wrapped around a woman's bare figure, which was when I noticed my own nudity as well. At first I smiled, wondering what island girl I had swooned the night before, and twirling her soft locks in my fingertips trying to remember.

After a minute though my smile disappeared sharply as the jumbled memories of the night before came crashing back to mind. The alcohol, the laughing, the chasing, the bed…and then…oh no...the sex. I looked down and gulped, this girl in my arms was not some irrelevant native I could toss aside and never see again, but Kagome, my coworker, my colleague. My sort-of-friend.

I began to panic, and felt my cheeks begin to redden as I cast my mind around for options. How could I let this happen? I knew the answer to that, drunken mistakes were my specialty. I should know better, but every time I thought it would be ok, and let myself drink far more than I should, and every morning after I regretted it. Except this time it wasn't some immature joke that went wrong, the consequences weren't just some vomit to clean up or damage to pay for, this time there was a girl—and not just any random girl, I'd fucked over plenty of them and they didn't matter, this one I could not just get rid of— on the line.

This was bad—very bad. Well, not the sex, that was pretty good…I smirked as I recalled our sweaty bodies, her soft lips all over me, and her calling out my name…

_No_! I snapped out of the little flashback, shaking my head and clearing my mind of dirty thoughts. I then became very aware of her very naked body intertwined with my equally naked one. I blushed again and was grateful she was still asleep.

But she wouldn't be for long, and I had to figure this out before she woke. On the one hand, she might not remember any of this, and I could just try to slip a night gown over her and put her back in her own bed, but what if she woke up as I carried her to her room? Or worse, as I tried to put clothes on her? And if she did remember, what would she think?

I was still battling with the possible options and outcomes when I felt her twitch underneath me. I froze, holding my breath as I waited to see if she'd wake. To my horror, she rolled over in my arms to face me.

Her eyes were still closed and a big smile rested on her face.

"Good morning." She mumbled in a sleepy voice, yawning and stretching her arms up in the air, eyes still closed. I lay in wait as I watched. She settled her arms back on my chest and side, before slowly opening her eyes. She batted them slowly, looking confused as if trying to take it all in. And then the smile quickly faded from her lips and was replaced with a loud shriek.

She jumped out of my arms and off the bed, pressing the sheet tightly to her form and stumbling a bit. It made me jump to, and I quickly searched for my boxers and threw them on as I got to my feet.

"What the hell's going on?" She yelled.

"Calm down, calm down!" I insisted, racing around the bed to her and holding out my arms to her shoulders. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" She asked nervously, clearly hoping I wasn't going to say what she expected.

"Sit down." I said, and she obliged, plopping herself down on the edge of the bed. I followed suit.

"We got very drunk last night. Drank a whole lot more than we should of. Well, one thing led to another…and here we are..."

"We didn't…" She asked, gesturing to the bed.

"I'm afraid we did." I confirmed, sighing.

"Oh no…." She groaned, putting her face in her hands. "Stupid stupid stupid!" she banged her forehead with each "stupid."

"Hey it's ok. It didn't mean anything!" I tried to comfort her, pulling her hands to her sides. "We were just a little…sad…and off…so really it was just like two friends, helping each other get through a rough patch." She looked up at me, nodding a little.

"Yeah, you're right!" She smiled, "No it didn't mean anything!" She waved her hand for effect. "Pshhhh, silly me! of course it didn't! It doesn't matter at all!"

"Yeah, so, um,…since it didn't matter"I rubbed her thigh as I trailed off, staring down at the mattress. I then looked up into her eyes, mine glinting with mischief. "…you think we could do it again?" I finished, and laughed a bit, "I mean, what harm could it do? Hell, I've already seen you naked!"

"You pig!" She exclaimed, hitting me over the head with a pillow. "No we can't do it again!"

"OK, ok!" I shielded myself from her pillow barrage, laughing, "I was just kidding!"

"yeah sure you were!" She huffed, storming towards the door.

"Aw c'mon, don't be like that."

"You're an ass."

"And ass who you slept with." I pointed out helpfully.

"Oooh!" She huffed again, and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

I fell back on my bed, laughing. _I guess that wasn't so bad after all._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey guys here's the next chapter, enjoy! Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to all my reviewers, who are listed below with those who reviewed my last chapter put first and underlined:

hispanicinuyashalover

Maribby09

alikmionejean

Cassegrain-MIB

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

inuyasha&kagome4eva

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

Things were a little awkward that morning, and neither of us spoke or made eye contact. I wondered if she was still mad, but she didn't really seem mad. I don't think she was really that miffed in the first place; she could take a joke right?

At any rate, it was still uncomfortable as fuck just sitting across from her, pushing around my scrambled eggs with my fork in silence. I looked up occasionally form my plate, quick nervous glances, but she was never looking back. Just sitting there staring into her orange juice.

I sighed as I continued to pick at my eggs, and had my fork halfway to my mouth when I paused, mouth still open, and then slammed it back down on my plate again. I looked up at her angrily, but she didn't meet my eyes.

"You're awfully quiet this morning." I said bitterly.

"Mm." She agreed, still not looking at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pounding my fists down on the table. "Look at me! Talk to me!"

She slowly lifted her head to look at me, and cocked her head to the side. She stared at me for a few seconds before lowering her gaze again.

"C'mon." I smirked, "the Kagome I knew was never this quiet. Especially last night…"

Her head snapped back up and she gave me a complete death stare. I couldn't help but laugh. I guess that was the wrong answer because her face just hardened even more and she was staring daggers at me again. I stopped laughing and she resumed her study of her juice.

"Hey…" I started, reaching for her arm, but she snatched it away.

"C'mon." I said, shoving my face in hers so she couldn't turn away. She still avoided my eyes though. I grabbed her face and yanked it square with mine. "Isn't this what we were trying to get rid of last night? Awkwardness and silence and avoiding each other?"

She still didn't look me in the eye. I thought quickly and smashed my lips down on hers for a fast and rough kiss. I broke away, and her eyes were wide and finally staring right into mine.

"See," I searched her eyes, "nothing." _That wasn't a total lie… _"No big deal." I added in a whisper.

I could have sworn she had flinched real fast, but it was too quick to be sure. She finally sighed and looked away.

"Ok, I guess you're right." She smiled warmly and gave me a quick hug before standing up and saying " I'm heading down to the beach again, last day before filming!" And then she grabbed her bag and scampered off. I watched her go.

~~~***

We didn't speak of that night again the whole day, although I did make a few extra perverted jokes for her benefit. I could tell she really enjoyed my crude wit despite her eye rolling and arm slapping.

The day was beautiful though, and I at least had a blast. The waves, the sand, not a care in the world, watching hot chicks play beach volleyball…Overall a pretty good day. And I think Kagome tried to pretend she was still ticked, but really she was having fun too. She likes to act like I'm too immature but deep down she loves it. Definitely.

~~~*** Kagome's POV

The next day we ambled over to the set, where the magic was already happening. (insert eye roll here) Really though, I was pretty excited to start filming; I'd never starred in a movie before. It was never me who had the important role, never me who had everyone looking at me, waiting for me, paying attention to me. Plus _A Walk To Remember _is one of my all time favorite books.

"So don't screw this up for me." I joked (somewhat) to Inuyasha over my shoulder as we entered.

"Ahhhhh my shining stars!" Myoga threw open his arms and engulfed us, sunglasses on his balding forehead and a giant grin on his face.

I laughed nervously and hugged the old man back, patting his back only a little awkwardly, but hey, I didn't know what else to do.

"I see you made it okay?" I asked when he finally let us go from his chokehold.

"Yes, well, after all the delays and stuff I made it just fine—not that they didn't do their best to stop me." His face clouded momentarily and a scowl flickered over his face. I laughed uncertainly again, although I wasn't quite sure if I was supposed to.

"Yes…well…let's get this bad boy going." He said, and we followed him to the outfit and makeup section.

~~~***

The next few days were so much fun, I just loved working with Inuyasha! He really was a good actor though; he made me feel the moment, become my character. I was worried that he wouldn't take it seriously, especially since it was a romance, but he proved me wrong.

Off set was a whole other story though. When he was acting he was amazing and mature, even deep. Of course, as soon as he broke character he was a complete asshole again. Oh well, what did I expect?

Not to mention he hit on and grabbed the asses of every single female extra and make-up artist or on set worker. At least he was quiet when he brought them home. Not. I was actually a little worried that I might have gotten some STD from him, but thank the lord he was clean. Or at least he was then, who knew about now after all the whores he'd been through since we started filming.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : Bloopers!

Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but hopefully I'll be able to update again on thursday to make up for the wait a little bit. I'll be putting in some filming scenes in the next few chapters, so for those of you who haven't seen the movie, (you should) there will be a few spoilers in the next couple chapters, heads up! Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, who are listed below with those who reviewed my latest chapter underlined and placed first.

hispanicinuyashalover

kata

nightfalcon222

inuyasha&kagome4eva

Maribby09 

alikmionejean

Raven100104

SilverStella

Cassegrain-MIB

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

"Aaaaaand, action!" Myoga cried, waving his arms.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeech!_ The young girl playing Belinda (I think her name was Kagura) stepped out of her fancy silver car, slamming the door behind her. It was about ten and they were parked next to a large reservoir. I watched from off set; I wasn't in this scene. I'd seen Kagura sliming around this morning, I could already tell she wasn't exactly the preacher's daughter. I'd heard some pretty nasty stuff about her, too, which I didn't find hard to believe.

"Is he here yet?" The guy playing Dean asked, pulling up next to Belinda's car and stepping out as well, Tracie getting out on the other side.

"Nope." A guy playing Walker answered as he got out of a third car.

"I think you scared him away." Belinda offered as she walked over to the others.

"Hey, I gotta take a massive piss." The guy playing Eric said as he walked away from the others to find a nice bush. His name was Miroku, and he was a huge pervert.

"Yeah, any excuse for you to pull that thing out." Walker joked, rolling his eyes.

"Ohhhhh yeahhhhh." Miroku said, laughing and turning around. "Just for you, baby." He said as he started chasing after Walker. "Come and get it baby!" He called as Walker sprinted away, and Miroku ran after him, his hand still holding his, er, _appendage, _as he laughed hysterically and eventually tackled Walker to the ground.

"Hey, HEY!" Myoga said, "That is NOT in the script! Miroku put your self away and get back in place!" He yelled, his neck vein bulging, and Miroku obliged, a scared look on his face. I rolled my eyes when he looked my way and shook my head, but I couldn't keep a straight face and had to hide my giggles behind my hand.

Back on scene, Inuyasha (playing Landon) was asking for beer.

"It's not cold, but, it's yours if you want it." Kagura said to Inuyasha in a small voice as he approached her. She winked at him while facing away from the camera, and gave him a seductive look. "That's not the only thing that's yours if you want it." She whispered in his ear. I rolled my eyes, made contact with Miroku, and gagged. He smiled faintly and made an obscene gesture behind his back so only I could see.

"Yeah," Miroku laughed, smiling and hopping up on the car behind the couple, "All you gotta do is sit up, beg, rollover, and shake that booty."

"Thanks a lot, Eric." Kagura said glaring at him. Did I sense some reality behind her scripted scowl?

"It seems like she's used to that…." I muttered under my breath, or not so under my breath it seems as Kagura whipped her head my way and gave me a death look. She wasn't the only one that heard though, I noted, as some appreciative chuckles came from Miroku's region.

~~***

After that scene we braked and I headed for the coffee table. As I was pouring my cup, I felt something on my butt.

"Hey!"I exclaimed as I whipped around, spilling coffee all down the front of my blouse. "Ohhh!" I cired out in pain, throwing my cup to the ground and grabbing some napkins from the table.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" A man's voice said as I furiously wiped at my blouse, skin still bright red and stinging. "here let me help!" He said, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at my chest.

"I think you've helped enough you pervert!" I screeched, and swatted his hands away. I threw the napkins out and looked up at the man before me.

"Oh, it's you." I snarled, my lip curling in disdain.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome, it was an honest mistake." Miroku apologized profusely.

"Grabbing my ass was an honest mistake?" I challenged, cocking my head to the side. "Please explain that to me."

"Well, it's hard for any man, with eyes, not just me, to refrain from touching that voluptuous bottom of yours, you're just so beautiful I couldn't help it." He babbled.

"Yeah, whatever, you pervert." I said rolling my eyes, now leave me alone.

He grinned. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, my lady. "

"And?" I said rudely.

"Ouch." He made a pretend hurt face. "Such a lovely woman as yourself should not be so curt."

"Whatever."

"Well, if you won't engage, I will.

"Yippee!" I said sarcastically. He tsked and shook his head.

"Such venom you speak with. I'm Miroku." He said, sticking out his hand. I took it and he lifted my hand to his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"So I've heard."I jested again.

He started talking again, but this time I didn't notice what he was saying. Something caught my eye. Over in the other corner, Kagura and Inuyasha were talking, standing very close to one another. I peered past Miroku, his words lost on me, as I watched the two interact. He was defiantely enjoying that whore. Ugh, she disgusted me, standing over there, flouncing about and showing her cleavage. She giggled revoltingly at something he said and play pushed his chest, fingers lingering much longer than necessary. I scowled and was brought back to the real world by someone tapping on my shoulder.

" What? Oh." I said looking at back at Miroku, who put his arm back down by his side.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Welcome back."

"What are you talking about?" I blushed, trying to cover up.

"Yeah, right. Like it wasn't obvious what you were doing."

"And what's that?" I said indignantly, folding my arms over my chest. Miroku just looked back in Inuyasha's direction, back at me, and raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. You were staring. A lot." He said simply.

"So?" I said "It's nothing, just that hoe Kagura annoys me. She's so shameless." I said disapprovingly.

"You know what I think?" Miroku asked.

"What?"

"I think you don't give a damn about her. It's all about him." He smirked. I blushed and spluttered, flustered.

"No, no! that's stupid!" I cried.

"I think that's why you're bitter." He suggested, grinning.

"Look buddy, I didn't ask for you're opinion. Listen carefully, I don't give a damn about Inuyasha, or what he does." I spat, getting up in his face.

"Ok, ok." He said, smiling and nodding his head with obvious disbelief and mocking in his face and tone as he took a step back and put his hands in the air defensively.

"It's really nothing." I growled, "I want nothing to do with that scum."

"If you say so."

**~~


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hey guys, here is the next update in the story! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again to all my readers and special thank to my reviewers, whose names are listed below with those who reviewed my last chapter placed first and underlined as always. Side note: my computer tries to correct "Kagura" to "Cougar," heehee.

SilverStella

alikmionejean

kata

hispanicinuyashalover

nightfalcon222

inuyasha&kagome4eva

Maribby09

Raven100104

Cassegrain-MIB

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

conan-inuyasha

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

The weeks dragged on and as hard as it was to admit it, watching Kagura oozing all over Inuyasha—and watching him enjoy it—was almost too much to bear. That really was the only way to describe how she was, too. Oozing. The way she drawled her words, the way her eyes just screamed "fuck me!" the way her hips swayed exaggeratedly as she watched you watch her walk away, fully aware of her effect.

It was sickening. And it had nothing to do with Inuyasha, it really didn't. I couldn't care less what he decided to dip his dick in, disgusting as "what" was. I just didn't want to see them going at it every time the camera turned off of them.

You would think he'd have more respect for his penis, considering how great he seemed to think it was. Whatever. What did I care if he contracted Herpes or Chlamydia? That's what he deserved anyway for sleeping with a girl like Kagura.

As the days wore on and we filmed and filmed, Miroku and I grew closer and closer. Together we laughed over jokes at Inuyasha and Kagura's expenses, and bonded over a mutual hate for them. The guy, perverted as he was, knew just when to be serious and make me feel better, and just when to make a joke. No matter what he made me smile and took my mid of the lovebirds (yech) and was really a nice guy.

I also met another girl on set, who came off first as somewhat shy and timid, but soon revealed herself as quite the fireball if you rubbed her the wrong way. (Quite literally in Miroku's case.) Her name was Sango, and we got along very well also. She played Tracie, and we met one morning during a scene break by the coffee table.

"_Take five, everyone!" Myoga yelled, waving us off set. "I expect you all back here renewed and ready to act afterwards though!"_

_I rolled my eyes and smiled, retreating towards a much needed cup of coffee that lay in wait for me in the fold-up oasis to my left. _

_I poured myself a steaming mug and relaxed into the swirling warmth of the familiar scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, a smile forming on my lips as I waited for it to cool enough to drink. _

"_Hey," Miroku whispered as he poked my side._

"_What?" I whispered back half-present, eyes still closed._

"_Hey!" He whispered a little louder, and poked me again between my ribs, this time harder. _

_I opened my eyes, frowning a bit, and looked up from my mug._

"_What?" I shot back in a hushed tone, raising an eyebrow._

"_Who's that?" He asked, jerking his head slightly in the direction of a slender woman, whom I recognized from the previous scene. _

"_I think she plays Tracie, but I don't know her name." I replied. "Why?"_

"_No reason…" He trailed of, his eyes wandering back to the girl. "Wanna go find out?" He said abruptly as he snapped his head back to me, his eyes glinting mischievously._

"_I'll pass." I said, "Maybe I'll join you in a minute but I need some alone time with my cappuccino courtier first." I winked, smiling suggestively. "Go get her, tiger." I added quietly._

_He smiled at me and walked off towards the young girl._

_I had just begun to enjoy my drink when I heard a startled cry and a loud smack from behind me. I jumped a bit, slopping some hot coffee over the side of the mug and onto my skin again. Not again…_

_I cursed and dabbed at it quickly before turning to find out what all the commotion was. I quickly realized it was Miroku and the girl, and I hurried over to find out what happened. _

_Miroku was holding his hand to a big, red hand print on his left cheek, and the girl was standing, with a very red face as well, althoughl hers seemed more of anger._

"_Not quite what I meant." I bent to whisper in his ear quickly before turning back to the girl._

"_Hi." I stuck out my hand, which she took somewhat hesitantly, "I'm Kagome."_

"_I'm Sango…" She said, looking a little suspicious._

"_I'm sorry about my friend, you'll have to forgive him; he's not so bright." I said, clenching my teeth as I said the last part and glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly._

"_It's true."_

"_I'm afraid he's a bit…foreword." I explained to Sango, smiling again. "He's really a nice guy though, once you get to know him."_

"_It's ok, I guess we can start over." To my relief the girl smiled back, sticking out her hand to Miroku, "as long as he watches himself." For a moment her smile flickered a bit dangerously, and Miroku gulped before taking her hand and shaking it halfheartedly._

"_I'm Miroku."_

"_So I've heard." Sango smiled. Miroku and I looked at each other, both remembering our first meeting, and burst out laughing._

"_What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, confusion written all over her face._

"_You'll do just fine here." I said, putting my arm around her, and together the three of us walked back onto set as Myoga's voice began to ring through the air, beckoning us._

And that was how the three of us became inseparable, spending the rest of the time together on set and off; mocking the gruesome twosome, laughing, and keeping each other out of trouble as best we could. Sango quickly caught up about Inuyasha and Kagura, and was soon offering her own jests as well.

It soon became clear that there was a special connection between Sango and Miroku on another level, and hardheaded as they were, I knew it from watching them and listening to them in confidence.

Sango and I grew to be like sisters, and Miroku was like my older brother, but I still felt a little off. I couldn't help still feel a slight sting when Inuyasha and Kagura kissed, though I'd never admit it. And I'd never admit I felt a little lonely…

Not that I wanted anything to do with Inuyasha, of course. (Despite what Sango and Miroku sometimes joked.) But a woman does have needs..and he was so good looking…

That didn't mean anything though!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hey guys, here's the next update! Hope you like it! By the way, though, these scenes that they are filming aren't in order, so the real movie isn't sequenced like this, just so you guys know. Thanks to all my readers and special thanks to all my reviewers, who are listed below with those who reviewed the last chapter underlined and placed first. conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

kata

mika

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

nightfalcon222

SilverStella

Maribby09

Raven100104

Cassegrain-MIB

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

Acting with Inuyasha was like an emotional rollercoaster. One moment his loving, tender words felt real, and I almost felt them back. I'd feel strangely elated, and displaced from my body, and part of me really wanted him to mean the lines he read with such feeling and so genuinely.

But then I'd see Kagura slithering all over him off set again, and I'd almost vomit in my mouth. And just like that the bubble popped and left me sore, testy, and definitely not warm to Inuyasha.

***Inuyasha's POV

I was leaning against the tent pole, nose buried in my script and desperately trying to memorize my lines when I heard her voice. At first I mistaked it for Kagome's, and my head shot up, and realizing it was Kagura my smile faded. _Oh it's just her…wait! Whoa…why'd that happen…I should be happy that it's my girlfriend and not that whiny bitch, right? _

"Inuyasha!" She had called, sauntering over, swinging her curvy hips from side to side. I felt myself drool a bit as I noticed the top of her lacy underwear peeking out from the top of her jeans. Her milky skin was just showing where her shirt didn't reach her pants.

"Baby," She whispered seductively in my ear as she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing my eyes up from her waist and back into her eyes. She kissed my collarbone gently and I could smell the strong scent of her perfume. "You don't have to stare, I'm all yours."

I swallowed hard and kissed her full on the lips. "Damn straight." I growled in her ear and began fondling the thong, occasionally delving underneath the waistline. Kagura giggled and kissed me softly one more time before bounding off toward the hair and makeup tent.

"I gotta go fix my hair!" She called over her shoulder. _Grandma, feet, dead puppies, Myoga's underwear…there we go._

"Shit!" I yelped as I checked my watch, "this is my scene now!" I dashed over to the set, script still clutched in hand, repeating my lines over and over again in my head.

"Ah, there you are Inuyasha, you're on now, go!" Some assistant director whisper-yelled at me as she pushed me on.

I walked into the hospital room, and the guy playing Clay looked up at me and then back to his TV without saying a word. I approached his bed slowly.

"I came to say I'm sorry." I said quietly, hands shoved in my pockets and my best somewhat ashamed and uncomfortable expression on my face.

"Well do you feel better?" The guy asked, anger and disdain subtly showing through his features.

"No. I feel like shit." I said, shaking my head lightly.

"You know what? I actually thought I wanted to be your friend. Now I have no idea why." He said, then looked back at the TV. "No idea."

"I made that jump once." I told him, "thought I was a badass. I remember actually saying that I…I had meant to belly flop." I smiled slightly, nodding my head and scoffing a bit at myself.

He looked back at me. "Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Like hell." I replied.

"Good." He said simply, and looked back to his TV. I could almost hear Kagome in his voice just then, and see her smirk in his. _Uncanny…their dislike of me._ I smiled and nodded at him, and wanted to laugh, though I kept it in.

The next scene we filmed was with Kagome, in a cemetery. It was nighttime, and Kagome was setting up a telescope on the grass. I got out of my car started towards her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight…

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey," She said back, and I gave her a quick kiss. _Long enough to send my head spinning though. No, no, shut up!_

"Will you help me?" She asked as we settled back down by her telescope.

"Yeah," I agreed, beginning to untie my bag, "So what'd you tell your dad?"

"The truth," She replied, "I just left you out of it." She added, flashing me her beautiful smile. _Ew._

"So what do you wanna see?" She asked when she was all set up.

"Ummmm," I thought, pursing my lips and squinting my eyes slightly to make a thoughtful face, "Pluto."

"Um, Pluto only rises a few minutes before the sun."

"Right." I said, getting up with my bag and walking to her, "I brought us a thermos, of hot coffee," I held it up for her to see and then placed it at my feet, "And um, a blanket." I said, pulling it out and laying it on the ground.

"You planned this?" She said questioningly.

"Oh, I hoped for it," I smiled, winking at her and sitting down.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why. Are you seducible?" She shook her head and smiled. _Damn…_

"That's what I thought. Ergo, a second blanket. One for me, and one for you." I said, pulling another out of the bag.

"Thank you,"

"Can you find this star for me?" I asked, handing her a map.

"Sure." She replied, taking it and looking into the telescope. "So, why am I looking for this star?" She asked from underneath it.

"Cuz I had it named for you." I said, smiling at the look on her face when she straightened up to look at me. I held up a scroll of paper.

"See?" I said, opening it, "it's official. It's from the international star registry." She ran over to look at it, stupid smiles on both our faces.

"This is wonderful." She said, taking it in her hands. She looked back up into my eyes. "I love you." She said softly. I stared back at her, suddenly a part of me feeling sick. A sort of ache. I brushed it off quickly though. I leaned foreword, and began to kiss her. Really kiss her though. I was melting into her lips…

_No! NO! Stop it! No melting! No enjoying, no longing—just no!_

Try as I might though, I couldn't help my mind wandering and the feeling of relaxation and peace as I held her in my arms that scene.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Hey guys, here's the next update! Enjoy! Sorry I missed last week, it's just been hectic with everything going on right now and exams, etc. Thanks to all of my readers and special thanks to all my reviewers, who are listed below. As always, those who reviewed my last chapter are placed first and underlined.

kata

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

SilverStella

Cassegrain-MIB

nightfalcon222

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

I sat subconsciously at the skirt of the set, watching the scene being filmed in front of me. Well, not really watching. I couldn't have told you what was happening, I didn't notice. My eyes were on him. Watching him move, not hearing his lines, just…feeling him. Feeling his strength and confidence radiating from his body. Feeling his smooth motions and movements, every calculated step and gesture to define and emphasize his toned muscles and proportioned body. I hated it.

Well, not really. I hated the idea of it. I wanted really badly to hate him. Something always got in the way though…

_How could something so beautiful on the outside be so revolting on the inside? _

_And why was it that he seemed so nice at times when we were alone? Where did that guy go? I wouldn't have minded liking a guy like that. Not that I liked this guy. Either guy. Whatever._

"I think my co-star's ever so dreamy and I can't wait 'til he dumps that bitch Kagura." Sango's mockingly sweet and innocent voice sang softly in my ear, startling me out of my daze.

"What?" I asked indignantly, whipping my head around to meet her smiley smug face.

"You know what I mean." She giggled, and waggled her finger at me. "Don't worry, I think you two'd be good together if slutzilla was out of the picture, too." She winked, and squeezed my shoulders in what I have to assume was meant to be an assuring way. I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could put all my hot and bothered-ness into words she'd already gone off again.

I stood there like a fish, opening my mouth and closing it over and over as I watched her walking away, my eyes wide and indignant.

_And then I was interrupted by the initial cause of my feeling hot and bothered ;)_ (_Shut up, brain, he does NOT get me hot and bothered! No sexual jokes!)_

"Close your mouth or I'll assume you want my dick in it." Inuyasha's self-loving voice reached my ears, causing severe hair pricklige and flinching. I closed my mouth and turned to look at him walking towards me, curling my lip in disgust.

"Ew. Loser." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and flicking my hair in what I hoped was a seductive way. (_Wait-no, what I hoped was a normal way! Normal way! No seduction!)_

"Good one. We're on now, so get your ass up and moving."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again and followed.

~~~***Inuyasha's POV

I slowed my pace so she'd pass me, then watched as her hips swayed with each step. I couldn't help but stare…

I shook those thoughts out of my head and tried to push out Kagome and replace her with Jaime for the next scene.

The next couple scenes were set at a high school, the first starting in the cafeteria. "Jaime" was seated at a table, alone. I walked up to her and gingerly sat down next to her, feeling Landon's hesitation and uncertainty.

"People can see." She warned, not looking up from her book.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" I asked, looking up into her face. "What's that?" My eyes darted down to the book in her hands. She held it up as she spoke to me, still not meeting my eyes.

"I'm reading all the books from Mr. Rothman's list of Contemporary authors."

"And how many books are there?"

"100." She said simply. "But then there's his British list and his European list."

"So is this all on your list? To read all these books?" I prodded slightly awkwardly. She didn't reply, merely lifting her drink to her lips and sucking loudly on the straw. _Oh to be that straw…Hey! Get out of here! I'm working!_

"Jaime." I continued, looking harder at her unresponsive face, not even turned my way. "I'm trying here. Maybe…maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me."

She finally looked up, snorting bitterly, "Sounds like bull." She said as she began to pack up her lunch.

"Which part?"

"All of it." She replied coldly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well it's not!"

"Prove it." She dared me, anger in her eyes as she got up and walked away from me. _There's something new…_

I got up and chased after, calling her as she ran down the front steps.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend!" She yelled back at me, with a touch of hurt in her heated tone.

"Well I don't wanna just be your friend!" I told her as I caught up with her.

"You don't know what you want." She said bitingly, shaking her head.

"Neither do you." I argued. "Ok maybe you're just to scared that someone might actually want to be with you." I touched a sore spot. She stopped walking and whirled around to face me.

"And why would that scare me?"

"Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or, your frickin telescope,…or your faith." She was glaring daggers at me, and turned sharply away from me and kept walking, almost running. "No." I said, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around, "you know the real reason why you're scared? Cuz you wanna be with me too."

She looked me up and down, her face rigid with contempt. She turned and walked away from me again, and throwing my hands up in surrender I watched her go.

And though I knew it wasn't real, it still hurt to have to be rejected by her again, though I knew it shouldn't. _Goddamn it! _I paced after the scene ended, kicking a can hard and shoving my hands in my pockets roughly. _How did she have so much power over me? Why couldn't I stand to watch her go? She was just another chick, right? Just another meaningless, insignificant chick…right?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Hi everyone, here's my next update! Hope you like it! I would just like to thank everyone that has been reading my story, but especially thanks to my reviewers, you are what keeps me going! Last chapter my reviews finally topped 100! That is so amazing to me and makes me so happy, so thanks to all of you! I love to hear anything and everything you have to say, so keep it up and just keep writing little thoughts after you read each chapter. Listed below are my reviewers, and of course those who reviewed the last chapter are underlined and placed first.

conan-inuyasha**100th reviewer!

kata

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

PriestessTeeTee

Cassegrain-MIB

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

I sat on the big rock, head back, and watched the clouds listlessly. My eyes glazed and my mind became fuzzy and light. One of the rare moments when nothing was screaming and dashing around in there. Nothing but the clouds floating by gently, and the golden warmth of the glowing sun. Not gleaming or blazing like most days, today it seemed softer, less bright and sharp. More wistful, to match my mood.

"Hey day dreamer." Miroku popped up cheerfully from god-knows where, startling me to yelp and jump, losing my balance and falling clear off the rock.

"Mirrrrrooookkkkkkuuuuuuu..." I growled from the ground, rubbing a sore spot on my bum as I rose slowly.

"Sorry." He apologized, and paused. He then smirked and got that worrisome glimmer in his eyes he always got before he said or did something stupid. "I can help with that." He offered, reaching for my bum.

"Not necessary." Sango's grumble beat me to it as she appeared from seemingly nowhere and clocked Miroku upside his head. She shot him a glare, then turned to me and split into a grin. It was a tad frightening actually.

"Whatcha thinking bout?" She said in a girlish voice.

"You two are just a packaged deal, aren't you?" I said slowly and smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever.' Sango said dismissively and rolled her eyes in Miroku's direction, waving him off. I climbed back on the rock.

"Were ya thinking about him?"

"Who?" I played, though I knew damn well who.

"Oh, come on, duh. Inuyasha." She plopped down very close beside me with a devilish grin that resembled the Chesire Cat's.

"Um, no." I said, scooting myself away from her.

"Ok." She said, glancing at Miroku and flashing him a "Yeah, right" face. He sat down next to her and laughed. I bristled.

"I wasn't!" I exclaimed, folding my arms over my chest indignantly.

"Ok, ok." Sango said, putting her hands up defensively, "Well it's almost time for your next scene, sky gazer." I snort-scoffed, she ignored me. "And we have to go too." She said, pushing Miroku off the rock and waving as they departed.

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and down again, sighing. I checked my watch. Ten minutes till I had to be on set. I slid down off the rock and trotted slowly over to the set.

"CUT!" Myoga called as we finished the scene. I stumbled off. I couldn't help feeling a bit…breathless. I didn't know why, I shouldn't, but…when Inuyasha proposed to me in the last scene…and then kissed me…well, that certainly wasn't in the script! And when he did I just…melted.

It was stupid. Ridiculous. He'd had to kiss me in scenes before. Why should this be any different? _Because, you just said it, before he had to. This time he didn't…maybe he had just wanted to…No, he probably just for got his line and ad-libbed! This is getting ridiculous. Maybe I'm getting my period. That must be it._

I slowed my pace and hesitated when I heard talking. I gingerly stepped closer to the voices, which were coming from behind the make-up tent. I stopped when I heard my name. Breath hitched in my throat as I recognized them as Kagura and Inuyasha's, I froze, listening hard.

"I just think maybe you're getting a little to into the acting!" I heard Kagura's whiney voice snap at him.

"What are you saying?" Came Inuyasha's deep voice.

"I'm saying maybe it seems like you like that other slut!"

"Her name is Kagome. And she's not a slut." _Yessss! Score one Kagome! _I smiled inwardly.

"So you do like her?"

I heard Inuyasha let out a big sigh. "No, baby. Of course not. She's nothing, you know you're the only one for me." My smile vanished and I kicked myself inside. I turned and walked away.

***~~~Inuyasha's point of view

I groaned as I walked back towards the set after finishing spending my whole break fighting with that stupid bitch. God she got on my nerves sometimes.

The next scene was in the hallway at school. I crossed quickly to where Jaime (Kagome) stood by her locker.

"Jaime." I whisper-yelled.

"What do you want Carter?" She turned to me, eyebrows raised as if challenging me. Although it was subtle, I sensed an edge under her acting. She seemed a little cold, a little more tense. "I've known you for years, you've never been the first one to come up and say hello."

"I need help with my lines." I said, according to script. She managed to whisper as she ducked under her locker and closed it behind her, "Things not working out so well with that little whore of yours?" I tensed up too. So she'd heard us fighting. _Whatever. What the fuck? Why did she care?_

"Landon Carter is asking for my help?" She said mock-incredulously.

"Yeah." I shrugged my shoulders. She stared at me for a couple seconds, then smiled and nodded her head. Even her smile seemed to be a little taunting, daring me. To do what I didn't know.

"Mk, I'll pray for you." She said as she walked away. She also seemed to take extra pleasure in her singeing lines.

"Jaime, no, look, I really need—" I said still hushed as I followed her, but she stopped short and cut me off.

"You've really never asked anybody for help before, right?" We kept walking, now side by side though. I looked down and away. Now I couldn't even tell what was acting and what wasn't. She seemed real. Real pissed.

"A request like yours requires…flattery, and groveling. It can't be all about you. It has to be for the common good of everyone."

"It is for the common good!" I replied, "Look, Eddy Zimmerman deserves the best." I bullshitted. She wasn't gullible, though. "Please." I added.

"Ok." She agreed. "One condition, though, Carter."

"What's that?" I asked

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me."

I laughed. "That's not a problem."

"CUT!" Myoga cried.

"Of fucking course it's not." She snipped under her breath at me, and turned away from me quickly as she stalked off.

I walked off too, in the opposite direction. Annoyed and frustrated, I shoved my hands in my pockets and stared at me feet as I walked. _Why did she even bother me? How did she get to me?_

Angry, I growled and kicked the tent pole to my left, hard. I didn't know what I was feeling, and what to do about Kagome, but I did know I was done with all Kagura's drama, and wanted out. I'd dealt with her shit for long enough.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hey guys, here's the next update! Hope you like it, and happy Memorial's Day! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, who are listed below as always, with those who reviewed my last chapter placed first and underlined.

The next few days Kagura could be seen tromping around with red swollen eyes, mussed hair, and plenty of extra edge. It went along perfectly with her biting new tongue, which she lashed at anyone who so much as looked her way. I was loving it. I couldn't help but smirk whenever I turned my head to see her having another fit over nothing, and Sango, Miroku, and I were all shot our fair share of death glares from her after giggling at her temper.

I didn't exactly expect Inuyasha to mope, but I was surprised that I didn't really see him with any other girls. _No way he was actually upset by ending it with Kagura, he broke up with her in the first place! Besides, he could find another of her in a second, so why isn't he? I sincerely doubt he was torn up inside over getting rid of her. I don't think he even has the emotional capacity for love or grief over lost love. Lost love. Bahumbug. They definitely _weren't_ in love._

But now, even though I was happy I didn't have to watch Kagura and Inuyasha being all gross and stuff, it left me with more internal conflict. Now I had no easy reason to tell myself I shouldn't want him…oh it was so much harder to deny it. _No. _I told myself firmly, _Shouldn't Kagura be reason enough? It says something about who he is that he chose a girl like her, plus, I'd probably end up like he if I did give in to Inuyasha's charms. Now it was obvious what he did with women. _

Besides, why would I want him anyway? On top of being a gross man-whore, didn't I remember how _obnoxious _he was? What about all that time I spent with him before we started filming? The first time we practiced at Myoga's and he called me stupid and retarded and a bitch. When we did those trust exercises and he let me fall! Hell, that first time we met on the street was bad enough! So why couldn't I get him off my mind…

_Probably because I kept thinking about when he took me home and took care of me that night I got so drunk at the Christmas party. And the plane ride when we talked for hours and he let me fall asleep on him for hours. And, Oh, god. Why couldn't he just make up his mind and be one person or another? Let me hate him or like him, without being stuck in the middle like a tug of war. _

Days passed, and still Inuyasha was alone. No girls followed him inside his hotel room, no girls walked with his arm around their shoulder, no girls went behind tents with him for quickies in between sets. Not that they didn't try though. He just ignored their shameless flirting and fawning over him, as if they weren't even there.

It was weird, although I wasn't complaining. I didn't mind not having to watch him spreading HIV to the world.

But he seemed the same to me when he talked to me. The same jackass. Well, mostly. That was the weird thing, he'd be nice randomly, sensitive and caring. But the next second he'd be the same old asshole, making rude remarks and generally being an idiot.

So what was I supposed to think? It was too much; I didn't want to try to figure out his mind games. Sure he was cute, but it wasn't really like I even liked him or anything. Much.

So, anyway, mainly I just ignored him. Rolled my eyes when he was really annoying or crude, and snapped at him if need be. Which was often. God he was aggravating sometimes. (alottimes.)

**~~Inuyasha's POV 

"CUTTTTTT!" Myoga hollered as we finished yet another romantic scene. Mush-ola. Gross. Although I guess it could be kinda fun sometimes with Kagome. Ish…

_There she goes…_I thought as I watched her walk away. Then something totally strange came over me, that I couldn't quite explain. I ran up to her.

"Kagome!" I called.

"What now?"

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" _WOAHHHHH. Where the fuck did that come from? Why'd I say that?"_

"What?" She seemed taken aback, but then again so was I. _Ok,…just gotta run with it.._

"You deaf? Let's go grab a bite." _Ooh…maybe that wasn't quite what I should have said._

Her face colored slightly and she frowned. "I don't know what you want, but you better get lost." She said curtly, and turned on her heel.

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath. "Hey, wait!" I yelled after her and ran to catch up.

"Good lord," She sighed exasperatedly, "What?"

"Just come with me."

"This better not be a trick."

"Course not milady." I grinned, taking her hand and running off toward the street.

"Hey, slow down!" She yelled, "You're going to get run over! Or worse, get ME run over!"

"don't care." I yelled back, grinning at her.

"Watch where you're going you nut job!"

"I am not a nut job." I said, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the road. "But I'll take one if you're offering." I grinned again and winked at her.

"Ugh, you freak.:

"If you say so." I said cheerily, leading her inside the café.

"What has come over you?" She demanded as she sat down. I sat down across from her.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Ok…so why am I here?" She raised her eyebrow.

"hmmmm…just cuz." I shrugged again.

"ok…So how come no girls today?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"No one to keep you busy?" She raised her eyebrows higher.

"Nah, they bore me now. They're all just too easy."

"Asshole." She rolled her eyes.

"Ouch." I said, hmy face wracked with mock hurt and my hands to my heart.

"Oh come on, don't try to pretend now that you have feelings." She jested, a smile hinting at her lips.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I asked, leaning foreward towards her. She leaned foreward too.

"Why are you such an asshole?" She smirked, poking my nose and leaning back.

"Touche. Seriously though, before we got along mostly ok."

"Before I didn't have to watch you and that girl sliming all over each other."

"Why do you care what I do with her?"

"I don't. You're just gross is all."

"Jealous maybe?"

"not in the slightest, you pig."

"Well she's gone now anyway…" I trailed off, and suddenly had the urge to kiss her. Before I had a chance to think, I leaned foreward again and caught her lips with mine.

"Uh, I better go." Kagome broke away swiftly, and nervously picked up her bag and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kagome!"

"Bye!"

"But!" but she was already gone. "Damnit." I muttered to myself, pounding the table with my fist.


	25. Chapter 24 EDITED

Hey everyone, nightfalcon222 brought to my attention that the thanks to the reviewers wasn't there, and I checked it out and realized I had put up the unedited version of the chapter, so I'm really sorry about that. I hope you guys will read this version too, though, because I changed a few things. Then, in your reviews you can tell me which version you liked better. So sorry for the mix up, here's what was supposed to be posted:

Chapter 24

Hey guys, here's the next update! Hope you like it, and happy Memorial's Day! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, who are listed below as always, with those who reviewed my last chapter placed first and underlined.

killface

kata

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

SilverStella

SilverSpirit 101

nightfalcon222

PriestessTeeTee

conan-inuyasha

Cassegrain-MIB

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

The next few days Kagura could be seen tromping around with red swollen eyes, mussed hair, and plenty of extra edge. It went along perfectly with her biting new tongue, which she lashed at anyone who so much as looked her way. I was loving it. I couldn't help but smirk whenever I turned my head to see her having another fit over nothing, and Sango, Miroku, and I were all shot our fair share of death glares from her after giggling at her temper.

I didn't exactly expect Inuyasha to mope, but I was surprised that I didn't really see him with any other girls. _No way he was actually upset by ending it with Kagura, he broke up with her in the first place! Besides, he could find another of her in a second, so why isn't he? I sincerely doubt he was torn up inside over getting rid of her. I don't think he even has the emotional capacity for love or grief over lost love. Lost love. Bahumbug. They definitely _weren't_ in love._

But now, even though I was happy I didn't have to watch Kagura and Inuyasha being all gross and stuff, it left me with more internal conflict. Now I had no easy reason to tell myself I shouldn't want him…oh it was so much harder to deny it. _No. _I told myself firmly, _Shouldn't Kagura be reason enough? It says something about who he is that he chose a girl like her, plus, I'd probably end up like he if I did give in to Inuyasha's charms. Now it was obvious what he did with women. _

Besides, why would I want him anyway? On top of being a gross man-whore, didn't I remember how _obnoxious _he was? What about all that time I spent with him before we started filming? The first time we practiced at Myoga's and he called me stupid and retarded and a bitch. When we did those trust exercises and he let me fall! Hell, that first time we met on the street was bad enough! So why couldn't I get him off my mind…

_Probably because I kept thinking about when he took me home and took care of me that night I got so drunk at the Christmas party. And the plane ride when we talked for hours and he let me fall asleep on him for hours. And, Oh, god. Why couldn't he just make up his mind and be one person or another? Let me hate him or like him, without being stuck in the middle like a tug of war. _

Days passed, and still Inuyasha was alone. No girls followed him inside his hotel room, no girls walked with his arm around their shoulder, no girls went behind tents with him for quickies in between sets. Not that they didn't try though. He just ignored their shameless flirting and fawning over him, as if they weren't even there.

It was weird, although I wasn't complaining. I didn't mind not having to watch him spreading HIV to the world.

But he seemed the same to me when he talked to me. The same jackass. Well, mostly. That was the weird thing, he'd be nice randomly, sensitive and caring. But the next second he'd be the same old asshole, making rude remarks and generally being an idiot.

So what was I supposed to think? It was too much; I didn't want to try to figure out his mind games. Sure he was cute, but it wasn't really like I even liked him or anything. Much.

So, anyway, mainly I just ignored him. Rolled my eyes when he was really annoying or crude, and snapped at him if need be. Which was often. God he was aggravating sometimes. (alottimes.)

**~~Inuyasha's POV

"CUTTTTTT!" Myoga hollered as we finished yet another romantic scene. Mush-ola. Gross. Although I guess it could be kinda fun sometimes with Kagome. Ish…

_There she goes…_I thought as I watched her walk away. Then something totally strange came over me, that I couldn't quite explain. I ran up to her.

"Kagome!" I called.

"What now?"

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" _WOAHHHHH. Where the fuck did that come from? Why'd I say that?"_

"What?" She seemed taken aback, but then again so was I. _Ok,…just gotta run with it.._

"You deaf? Let's go grab a bite." _Ooh…maybe that wasn't quite what I should have said._

Her face colored slightly and she frowned. "I don't know what you want, but you better get lost." She said curtly, and turned on her heel.

"Damn…" I muttered under my breath. "Hey, wait!" I yelled after her and ran to catch up.

"Good lord," She sighed exasperatedly, "What?"

"Just come with me." I said, possibly a little too roughly.

"This better not be a trick."

"Of course." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I started off at a brisk pace, leaving Kagome to catch up.

"Hey, slow down!" She yelled, "You're going to get run over! Or worse, get ME run over!"

"Whatever." I yelled back at her.

"Watch where you're going you nut job!"

"I am not a nut job." I said, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the road. "But I'll take one if you're offering." I grinned and winked at her.

"Ugh, you freak." She said, rolling her eyes as I continued walking. I heard her sigh and start to run to catch up again. I stopped in front of a café and led her in.

"So what's suddenly come over you?" She demanded as she sat down. I sat down across from her.

"I dunno." I shrugged, suddenly aware of what I had just done and my cheeks grew hot. _What _has _come over me? Did I seriously just ask Kagome to lunch?_

"Ok…so why am I here?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Hmmmm…just cuz." I shrugged again, unable to give an answer even to myself.

"Ok…So how come no girls today?" She inquired. "How come you're not fucking with some whore right about now?"

"Keh." I dismissed the question, looking away.

"No one to keep you busy?" She raised her eyebrows higher.

"Nah, they bore me now. They're all just too easy."

"Asshole." She rolled her eyes.

"Ouch." I said, and faked a hurt look.

"Oh come on, don't try to pretend now that you have feelings." She jested, a smile hinting at her lips.

"Ok. I just want to know what your deal is with me. Why are you such a bitch?" I asked, leaning forward towards her. She leaned forward too.

"Why are you such an asshole?" She smirked, poking my nose and leaning back.

"Touché. Seriously though, before we got along mostly ok."

"Before I didn't have to watch you and that girl sliming all over each other."

"Why do you care what I do with her?" I challenged.

"I don't. You're just gross is all."

"Jealous maybe?" I smirked, my lip curling up.

"Not in the slightest, you pig." She scowled, looking at me with disdain.

"Well she's gone now anyway," I said.

"Yeah…so?" She cocked her head to the side slightly, a shining curly lock falling across her face. She brushed it back with a delicate, smooth-looking hand. I swallowed hard. _What was I doing again?_

"Well, the reason I—I mean, I broke up with her…it wasn't just because…"I trailed off, suddenly awkward and at a loss for words. I cast my eyes around and unintentionally they landed on her full, red lips. All at once I just had the urge to kiss her, and before I had a chance to think, I leaned forward again and caught her lips with mine.

"Uh, I better go." Kagome broke away swiftly, and nervously picked up her bag and turned to leave.

"Wait, Kagome!" I called after her as she walked away.

"Bye!" She cried over her shoulder, her voice unnaturally high and uncertain.

"But!" I shouted, but she was already gone. "Damnit." I muttered to myself, pounding the table with my fist, and wiping her lipstick off my mouth gruffly with the other hand.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Hey guys, sorry that this chapter took so long (again-I know, I'm sorry, but I promise now it will be easier and faster to update after this now that I'm finally done with finals, etc.) but I hope you guys still enjoy it! Thanks to all my readers, and special thanks to my reviewers, who are listed below with those who reviewed the last chapter placed first and underlined as always.

kata

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

killface

SilverSpirit 101

PriestessTeeTee

conan-inuyasha

Cassegrain-MIB

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…what the hell was going on? And what the hell was happening to me? Why can't I make up my goddamn mind? _

_Oooohhh why did he have to go and kiss me anyway? What was he doing? Oh why was my life so confusing…_

Not that I had anytime to think about it, because our next scene was in five minutes. I paced around behind the make-up tent, wondering how I was going to face Inuyasha, when I remembered what scene we were doing next. _SHITTT. In the next scene…oh god could it be more awkward? Why did Myoga have to pick now for that scene?_

**~~Inuyasha's POV

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck fuck FUCK. Goddamn it why did I kiss her? And why did I think she'd kiss me back…_

_And how was I going to go through with kissing her again?_

_**~~Kagome's POV_

The scene opened in the school auditorium, with the play halfway through. Inuyasha and the girl who played the other character in the play were standing on stage, just finishing an argument.

"Fine! Go ahead and run your booze, and I hope you drown in it!" She exclaimed, pushing him and starting to walk offstage as I entered in a long, dark cloak. She stopped and looked me up and down.

"So. You must be the new girl he's hired. The singer. You want some free advice about this one? Stay far away. He's nothing but trouble and cheap spats." She said, and stormed away. I came forward hesitantly, and pulled off my cloak.

We cut to a scene further in the play, with just Inuyasha and me on the "stage."

"Look I ain't blaming you. I ain't asking for forgiveness either. Just did what I had to." He said, barely looking at me. It looked as if it pained him when he looked up to say his next line.

"When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence, was it?" I sat down beside him, finding it harder than ever not to let my emotions interfere with my character and forcing my lip to curl up into a slight smile.

"Nothing's coincidence."

"Your face…you look so familiar…like this dame I knew once, but it wasn't real—it was a dream."

"Tell me about this dream girl." I asked, my heart silently jumping in my throat as I anticipated what would happen next.

"Well, I don't quite remember. All I know…is you're beautiful." My heart still flittered at his words, though I knew they were just script. _Though they probably could have been real if I hadn't turned him down…_

He stared deeply into my eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss me. It was cold, stale, and emotionless. No doubt he was still hurt from what I'd done. He pulled away slowly, and his face was hard…and his eyes were red…and watery. That was not according to script!

And that's when it hit me how ridiculous I was being. _What am I doing? Why did I push him away? All this time I've been suppressing my feelings and afraid to admit them even to myself for fear of being rejected or getting hurt, and even now when I knew he cared for me…hell…he was almost crying! This was no act, and I wasn't going to mess up again. _

"Will you sing for me?" he asked. I ignored what my next line was supposed to be, and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. Really kissed him, so he had no doubt what I meant this time.

Finally I drew back just slightly enough to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry...and I want to be with you." before leaning back all the way and staring deep into his eyes. I kept my eyes locked on him as I got up to sing my song.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul,

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you sing to me over and over and over again

So, I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours

I pray, to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh"

I sat back down gently, waiting for some sort of sign or response as the scene ended. He got up for his next scene, but hung back, looking at me. He reached out his arm and pulled me in gently with one arm, and stroked my cheek with the other, deep in thought. He kissed me softly and drew away.

"Kagome...I" He started in a low voice, then his face became red and he coughed nervously, looking away from me. He hesitated, gently tracing circles on my shoulder absentmindedly. He finally looked back up and smiled slightly and said, "I'll come find you when my scene is done." I watched him walk away, and couldn't keep back my doofy grin.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hey guys, here's the next update! Hope you like it! IMPORTANT NOTICE: I went back and made a couple little changes to the previous chapter, not a lot, I just took out the "I love you"s because I did decide they were a little fast and also it fir better with the plot line. So, sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully you guys will like it better this way anyway. As you can see, I'm really open about my writing, and I'm flexible and I welcome all suggestions, opinions, or constructive criticism. Thanks to all of my readers and special thanks to my reviewers, who are listed below with those who reviewed my last update placed first and underlined as always.

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

PriestessTeeTee

Cassegrain-MIB

nightfalcon222

kata

SilverStella

killface

SilverSpirit 101

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

"Damnit…" I winced at his gruff voice, but didn't look his way. I kept my eyes focused on the two lovebirds still on the stage, though the scene was over.

"You let him split with you and now look…" He growled, "I thought you had this under control, Kagura."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and waved it off, my voice lofty and unfazed. "The idiot grew emotions, what can I say?" I smirked and slid my gaze to his shadowy figure, my arms folded. He didn't respond, and I raised my eyebrow. I unfolded my arms and reached into my pocket for a cigarette, which I lit and took a long drag from. Like lightning, he surged forward and smacked the cigarette from my fingers. I raised my eyebrow higher, and pushed my lighter into my pocket.

"What was that for?"

"Kagura…" he said in a low, dangerous voice, "you can't screw this up…"

I laughed mockingly, "Why does this even matter so much to you anyway?"

"Kagura!" He snapped, and his arm was suddenly grasping my wrist painfully. "Remember your place, Kagura...I own you." He spat, and I could feel his hot, angry breath on my shoulder. I felt his eyes bore into mine, though I could not even see him. I relaxed my muscles.

"Calm down, circus freak." I tried to laugh it off, but knew he could sense my uneasiness. "I'll fix it."

"Good." He whispered, tightening his grasp, "you better. Now go!" He said, throwing my away from him forcefully. I gasped as I hit the ground hard, and groaned at the throbbing in my wrist. I slowly pushed myself up and turned, but he was gone.

"Damn you…" I choked out through my pain. I coughed and slowly rose to my feet. "…Naraku."

**~~~Kagome's POV

"You kissed him?" Sango whisper-shouted, slapping my arm and gasping happily as we stood huddled off set after I told them what had happened.

"I know I know!" I giggled, barely able to contain myself.

"Lucky bastard." Miroku joked, and I playfully punched his shoulder, still smiling like a lunatic.

"So…?" Sango prodded excitedly.

"So what?" I asked.

"So…so what happened next?"

"Well, he kissed me too, and then said he'd see me after his next scene." I grinned.

"After his next scene?" Sango repeated, "That's almost over!"

"Oh, oh!" I exclaimed, "What should I do?"

"Well go find him you dimwit!" She said, pushing me forward.

"Ok, ok!" I said and turned to leave.

"I always knew you kids would get together!" Miroku called after me, laughing. I shook my head and giggled as I walked away.

I felt lighter than air as I headed off to find him—I was practically skipping. I decided to stop and grab him some coffee on the way, and quickly filled up a mug.

I turned the corner and stopped short when I recognized him standing a few yards away from me, facing the other direction. My smile fell and my heart plummeted when I saw Kagura was with him as well.

I stood frozen to the spot and I could've sworn Kagura looked at me and smirked before she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and began kissing him full on. I felt the mug slide from my fingers and fall to the ground with a crash, but by then I had already turned and was running away as fast as I could. I heard Inuyasha call my name, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hey guys, hope everyone's enjoying the start of summer! I sure am, I love summer. And the fourth of July is coming up, so happy holidays to all! Anyway, here's the next update in the story, and I hope you guys will like it. Thanks to all my readers, and of course special thanks to my reviewers, who are listed below, with those who reviewed my last chapter placed first and underlined, as always.

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

PriestessTeeTee

Cassegrain-MIB

Starlily123

nightfalcon222

kata

TheAsianProdigy

SilverStella

killface

SilverSpirit 101

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

I walked off set and made a bee-line for the drink table, and poured myself a coke and rum. I wanted something to loosen me up a little and calm me down before I went to see Kagome. _Kagome…_ The thought of her made me smile inadvertently, and I quickly stopped and looked around to see if anyone had seen.

_Coast is clear._ I took another sip from my drink, anxious to go find her. As no one was around, I let my mind wander back to thoughts of her smooth, creamy skin and soft pink lips, and what it'd be like to touch them, kiss them. And I thought of her twinkling, cheerful eyes that always made my mood light, too, and the smell of her dark, silky tresses. Like roses after a light rain, with a touch of sensuous musk. I began to lose myself in thoughts of her, and couldn't help but smile.

I was brought back to Earth by a familiar, but by no means welcomed, voice.

"Inu, baby!" I winced at the overly sweet, high-pitched, girly call as Kagura appeared out of nowhere. She was scantily clad as always, and dripping with fake cheer.

"What do you want?" I hissed, trying not to make eye contact more than necessary. "And don't call me that, I didn't even like it when we were going out!" I shuddered at the thought.

"Aw, c'mon baby, don't be such a sour puss." She grinned, stepping closer and putting her hand on my chest. She leaned foreward and added, "Who knows, if you lighten up I might let you touch mine." Her eyes glittered and her smile spread suggestively, her fingers stroking my chest slowly. I slapped her hand away, frowning.

"Don't touch me." I said coldly.

"Give us another chance, baby." She drawled, getting close again. I stepped back.

"Kagura, why are you here?" I asked wearily. Her eyes flicked over my shoulder quickly, then back to my own and her lip curled up again deviously.

"To do this." She whispered, and her lips came crashing down on mine forcefully before I knew what hit me. I heard a faint crash behind me, as if something had fallen.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed, pushing her off and wiping my lips disgustedly. "I told you, we're over!"

"That's okay," She smiled. "I got what I came here for." She said, looking over my shoulder again before turning and walking away, looking pleased with herself. I turned to where she had looked, and saw what I instantly recognized as Kagome, with her back turned to me, running away.

"Oh no…" I whispered, "Kagome!" I shouted out, but she just kept running.

**~~~Kagome's POV

Tears still sliding down my face, but mostly slowed, I came to a stop in front of a bar. I bent forward, my hands on my knees and panted hard. I wiped the tears of my face as best I could, and walked in, my face still sticky and streaked.

I sat down on a stool and the bartender came over, looking concerned.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

"Just get me a drink please." I muttered, not looking up at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked gently, leaning her elbows on the counter to look me in the eyes.

"Just get me. A drink. Please." I repeated slowly, my lip trembling. She sighed, but straightened up and took out her note pad all the same.

"Sure thing, hon. What would you like?"

"Whatever. Anything with alcohol, and lots of it."

"Coming right up." She smiled, and turned to the wall of liquors and glasses.

As soon as she'd left to make it, I slumped my shoulders again and let the tears fall. _Is that what he wanted me to see after the scene? Was he so cowardly that he couldn't just say it to my face that he didn't want me…? But then why did he kiss me before? Was that just some spur of the moment thing…maybe he just wanted me then for sex, and never felt anything anyway? Oh god…_

_Why did I care so much anyway? Jeez, get over yourself you dumb bitch! He probably never liked you anyway, he's just a coworker! Not a boyfriend. Not a lover. Not even a friend, really. So pull yourself, together, you were nothing! _

Well, I didn't. Instead I drank. Much more than I should've, I just kept hoping it would dull the pain. And it did, sort of. It made me less conscious, made everything seem less real. And it made me far less aware of what was going on around me, so I didn't even notice when someone slipped a little white pill in my drink. I just drank it anyway, and when my vision began to blur, and the room began to spin, it was too late. The last thing I saw and felt before everything went black was swirling lights and something black before me, grabbing me arm and leading me away.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday weekend! I did, well, at least until Monday. That's why it's taken me a little longer to update, you won't believe it, but I was stung by a wasp in my eye! And I was just minding my own business, sleeping! In my own bed! And it hurt sooooo bad. I had to go to the ER to get steroids to make the swelling stop and it's gone down, but woah, it was rough. I was pretty miserable but I'm mostly better now! No more pain, and my eye doesn't look like the hunchback of Notre dam anymore! Anyway, enough about me, let's get on to Kagome and Inuyasha! Thanks to all my readers, and special thanks to my reviewers, who are listed below, with those who reviewed my last chapter underlined and placed first as always.

alikmionejean

hispanicinuyashalover

PriestessTeeTee

SilverSpirit 101

nightfalcon222

SilverStella

kata

Cassegrain-MIB

Starlily123

TheAsianProdigy

killface

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

My lungs were on fire, my throat ached, and my legs were going numb. But still I ran. I just…I couldn't ruin this. _I was so close…_

I'd lost sight of her, but I knew she was somewhere in town. I dashed from shop to shop—anywhere I thought she might of gone. The coffee house, the library, every little restaurant around. I asked anyone and everyone I saw, but no one had seen a dark haired, light skinned woman in her 20s go by.

I was getting desperate when I finally reached a dingy looking bar on the outskirts of the village. In one last attempt, I pushed through the door and searched the room with my eyes quickly. No Kagome.

I approached the counter and sat down, panting while I caught my breath.

"Hey honey, what's the rush?" A sweet, southern voice asked from behind the counter. I looked up at the bartender and made a halfhearted effort at a smile.

"What's so important?" She asked kindly.

"I'm looking for a girl—please, this is very important," I begged, "have you seen a woman in her 20s, with long dark hair and about this tall" I lifted my arm and gestured, "come by? Probably upset?"

"Hm, yeah, I'd say so. Pretty little thing, huh?" She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"She was here?" I jumped to my feet excitedly.

"Yeah…Crying something awful. Wouldn't talk to me, but drank like it was nobody's business. Must've downed half this here wall before she left."

"Where? Where'd she go?" I cried, lunging forward eagerly.

"I'm not sure…" She replied, looking curiously at me. "I just turned around and she was gone. Just now."

"You didn't see where she went? She didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

"Hey I saw some pretty lady like you said." A guy a little down the counter said. I whirled on him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where? Did you see her leave?"

"Yeah…" He thought out loud, "Saw her leave with some tall guy, couldn't see his face, he wore a big black hoodie. She seemed pretty out of it."

Now my fears were heightened, I turned and ran.

"Hey, what are you looking for her for anyhow?" The bartender called after me, but I didn't stop. I pushed my way out onto the street again, scanning the road for any sign of her. My eyes landed on a white van across the street, which seemed familiar. It looked just like one I'd seen around sets all the time. I squinted to get a better look, and my eyes grew wide as I saw a man in a dark hoodie get into the front seat. No sign of Kagome, though.

I sprinted across the road to the van, just as it pulled away. On the ground though, I spotted something black and picked it up. It was a shoe. Unmistakably hers.

99

I came to groaning, the world spinning and my head throbbing. When the room finally came into focus I realized I was in the back of some sort of car, and could see road flashing by very quickly out of a blurred window.

I blinked, confused, and tried to rub my eyes, when I realized I couldn't lift my arms. I looked down and saw my wrists were bound at my sides, and my feet tied together. I gasped, and twisted violently, trying to look around me, but couldn't turn myself around. Panicked and confused, I began to scream.

"Shut up back there!" A low, snarly voice snapped from behind me, but I couldn't see him.

"Where am I?" I screeched, flailing around as I could, trying to move, and stricken with fear. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, Kagome?" He laughed bitterly, in a dangerous voice that made me shiver to my core. "'Course not, what was I to you?"

"What?" I cried frantically, adrenaline coursing through my body and my whole being quaking in fright.

"Humiliated. Beaten. Rejected. All I wanted was a good time, you whore. And I'm going to get it, too."

"Wh-wha?" My voice dropped, and I froze. My heart was pounding in my throat.

"Of course it left no impact on you, but I couldn't forget how you and _that boy" _he spat, his voice quivering angrily, "left me. And no one messes with me. Did you really think I'd just forget?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted, fresh tears forming in my eyes.

I fell over onto my side as the car took a sharp turn. We began to slow down, finally coming to a stop. I looked around, but had no idea where we were, all I saw was empty parking lot.

My pulse quickened as I heard the door open and slam shut again, and footsteps drawing closer. I squeezed my eyes shut in terror as the doors of the van were pulled open.

Nothing happened. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a man in a dark sweatshirt, the hood pulled low over his eyes so I couldn't recognize him.

"C'mon Kagome. Search deep." He whispered, still holding the doors. "A few months ago. The beach. Your little boy toy got in our way…"

My stomach dropped as I realized who it was, and my eyes widened in fear, my lip trembling.

"So you do remember." His lip curled up into a smirk as he pulled back his hood to reveal his face.

"Let…me…go..."I whispered under labored breath.

"Don't think so." His smile fell and he cracked his knuckles. "You and he have to pay for what you did."

"Wha…what are you going to do?"

His lip just coiled back up again into a horrible, evil smile. "What I want." He answered simply in a low voice.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hey guysssssss haha I'm kinda hyper right now. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it, and thanks to all my readers, and special thanks to all my reviwers, who are listed below with those who reviewed my last chapter underlined and placed first as always. Enjoy!

Lilystar123

Kitten-poker

Saie

InuLuver22199

hispanicinuyashalover

SilverStella

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

alikmionejean

nightfalcon222

NinjaDemon

PriestessTeeTee

SilverSpirit 101

kata

Cassegrain-MIB

Starlily123

TheAsianProdigy

killface

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

P.S.-a bunch of you have commented that my chapters are kinda short (And I love all suggestions, and if you leave me a suggestion I usually work it in or if you leave a constructive criticism I always keep it in mind next time I write) so sorry about that, I guess I'm just a sucker for dramatic endings and cliffhangers, but I'll try to make this one longer! It's still not that long...oh well. Here we go! This is like really dark, though...woah. wasn't my intention at first, but...well, sorry if it's too scary for you guys!

P.P.S- btw, I know it might get a little confusing because I'm sort of going back in time as I switch perspective, because inuyasha's POVs are happening before Kagome's…ehhhh I can't describe it without giving it away,. Just pay attention to the times and you'll understand.

Inuyasha's POV, 10:00 p.m.**~~

My stomach clenched at the site of her shoe as my fear was confirmed; that was Kagome. That was Kagome that just sped away from me. And she was in trouble. Heart pounding, I spun back around to the street, where I saw a cab driving towards me. I hailed it frantically, and when it pulled over I ran to the driver's side and yanked open the door.

"Hey, buddy, what do you think you're you doing?" The driver yelled at me, but I didn't even hear him.

"I need this, I'll give it back!" I said as I threw him out of the car and to the pavement and dove in. Slamming the door behind me and not bothering with my seatbelt, I pushed the accelerator hard. I sped away, ignoring the red-faced driver's shouts and curses.

***~~~ Kagome's POV, 11:00 p.m.

"What do you want?" I asked tentatively, terrified to hear the answer.

"It's simple, my dear." He smiled sickeningly. I resisted the temptation to gag. "I want you. And I want revenge. On you, and on him." My heartbeat quickened. I didn't ask for clarification. He didn't need me to.

"You see, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone. One will literally be dead, and the other will be just as good as. After I've had my fun, of course." I sat, eyes wide, too afraid to speak. I waited for him to continue, having no other option.

"I think you can guess who is the literal, my Kagome," He grinned evilly, running his hand down my arm. I shuddered under his touch and broke my eyes away from his, though I could still feel his stare on me.

"And to take care of our precious Inuyasha, well how will he feel when he finds his beloved to be dead?" He smirked, still tracing circles around my arm and shoulder. I looked up in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that. You know what I'm talking about." He spat, jerking his hand away. When I didn't respond, he rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Do I really have to spell it out for you, dear Kagome?" He asked mockingly.

I didn't move. "Ugh, fine. I thought you were smarter than this." He scowled, "Inuyasha. Loves. You. Will be crushed. When you're gone."

"That's where you're wrong." I finally spoke up quietly, studying the concrete. "He doesn't love me."

"Oh, Kagome." He laughed. I wished he'd stop saying my name. "Sweet Kagome. Sweet, naive Kagome…How can I put this…yes. Yes he does. You see, I've been watching you two, and I can tell. The way he looks at you, the way he acts around you. He does."

"You're wrong." I whispered, still staring at the ground hard.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see about that." Naraku smirked, then his eyes lit up and he smiled, "oh wait, you won't find out, will you? Well, I guess you'll just never know then."

I didn't answer.

**~~Inuyasha's POV, 10:15 p.m.

50 mph, no sign of them. I pushed the gas harder, eyes searching left and right feverishly for places the van could have turned off. Nothing.

60 mph, nowhere to be seen. I zipped in between cars dangerously, earning myself honks and middle fingers from every direction. I didn't so much as look at them.

70 mph, I still couldn't see them. Foot tapping at hyper speed and fingers gripping the wheel so hard my knuckles were turning white. _Where are you you little bastard…_

80 mph, and in the distance I see a white blob. I floor it.

90 mph, I'm close enough to see the blob turn into the van, I'm sure it's the same one. It turns right ahead. I've reached my limit for manageable speed. I speed up.

Kagome's POV 11:15 p.m.**~~

Hot tears began rolling down my cheeks as Naraku caressed my skin slowly and deliberately. He slid his hands down from my shoulders and neck and began fingering the buttons on my shirt. Suddenly, in one quick motion, he ripped the shirt in two, sending buttons flying onto the ground. Smiling at my exposed chest, he threw the shirt aside.

I turned my head away, unable to take his perverted, hungry stares.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" He said, mock caringly as he took my chin and tried to gently tilt it back towards him. I held strong. His voice became rougher and lost the innocent tone as he strengthened his grip on my chin. "Can't look at me?" He growled, jerking it forcefully so my face was turned to him. _Please…Please don't touch me…_I prayed silently, knowing it was no use.

"Loosen up, Kagome." He said as he massaged my shoulders and neck, his thumbs dipping down and grazing my chest. I stiffened as one slipped under the top of my bra momentarily.

"I said…" He snarled in a threatening tone, reaching into his pocket, "Loosen. Up." He pulled a swiss army knife out, and smiled, cocking his eyebrow maliciously. I jumped back (as best as I could, being tied up and all), scrambling backward toward against the backseat and began screaming.

"No! NO!" I screeched, flailing my body and kicking as he drew nearer. "Let me go!"

"Now, there will be none of that, Kagome." He sad sternly, wagging his finger disapprovingly.

"Let me go you sick bastard!" I screamed again, crying hysterically. "Let me-!" I started again, but froze, heart stopped, when he lifted his hand sharply. He did not slap me. He also did not put his hand back down though.

"What a dirty mouth." He said very slowly, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" I watched, transfixed, as he finally lowered his hand slowly and slipped the knife back in his pocket with the other hand. I let out my breath, which I hadn't realized I was holding, and closed my eyes in relief.

"Don't think you're out of trouble just yet, baby." He smirked as he pulled a long cloth and duct tape out from the van. "I can't have you screaming anymore, now can I? And since clearly I can't trust you..." My eye's widened and I wanted to scream, but couldn't find my voice as he leaned in and began to gag me.

Stepping back, he smiled as he admired his work, then his eyes glazed over with lust as he looked over my body. I shuddered as he ran his hands slowly up my thighs, massaging my skin. He slipped his hands to the inside of my thighs and tried to force them open, but I clenched them shut fiercely and glared at him. He looked up at me with anger heating his face and in a flash his hand was off my thigh and thrown across my face hard with a loud slap. He raised his hand again and I flinched, but the second blow never came. Instead, he lowered his hand back down to my thighs, where this time they came apart with ease as more tears slipped down my face and I gave in.

**~~Inuyasha's POV 11:30 p.m.

I was getting desperate. I'd lost sight of the van after it turned, and had been searching the back streets and dead end routes for a half hour. _Where are you Kagome? I have to find her..before it's too late. _I thought as my eyes continued to dash from left to right in search of any sign of her. Then a terrible thought hit me, _What if it's already too late?_

I doubled my efforts and pushed the gas pedal harder. I was flying through the streets, it was a wonder I hadn't been arrested yet, but I wasn't counting my blessings just yet. Taking the turns far more quickly than I knew was safe, I hurdled down the next street when I saw something that made me stomp on the brake and come to a screeching halt, almost flipping the car. Dimly lit up by the street lights, was a white van 100 yards away in the parking lot.

Kagome's POV 11:30 p.m.**~~

He threw me to the ground, scraping my knees.

"That's right, bend over." He sneered as I coughed and my body shook, sweat dripping down my forehead and mixing with blood and tears. I groaned in pain, unable to form words.

"Yeah, moan for me, baby."

He grabbed my arms, swinging me back up so I was kneeling. "On your knees, you like that?" He shoved my face in his crotch, laughing. When he pulled my head back, I glared at him and spit at his feet. The next second I was back on my hands and knees, doubled over in pain from him kicking my stomach.

**~~Kagome's POV 11:45

Bruised, beaten, and bleeding, I lay back in the van, any hope or fight I had left had been drained out of me. I was sick and disgusted, but too weary to be scared anymore. Arms untied, but pinned down at my sides, mouth gagged, and legs untied, but only so that they could be retied in a way they could be shoved apart, I was barely conscious of what was happening. I wished I wasn't conscious at all so I didn't have to feel the sting of Naraku's hand or the blade of his knife, but he wouldn't, of course, let me find escape in that. No, he wanted me to feel every blow. But, exhausted, defeated, hopeless, and helpless I didn't even flinch when he raised his hand again.

I wished he would just get it over with, though already. I'd rather be dead, which I knew in another hour or so I would be.


	31. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hi everyone!

This is really important so please read the whole thing and post a reply! I know this must be like super disappointing that this is just a message and not an update, and I wanted to update tonight-that's what I was originally going to do when I sat down to my computer. But nightfalcon222 brought up a really good point a couple days ago, and I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm rethinking some things. If you didn't see the review, she said that the last chapter was a lot darker than the rest of the story and inconsistent, which I had actually been feeling myself when I posted it. It wasn't really how I meant for the story to turn out, it doesn't quite fit the idea I had for it, and it doesn't really reflect the type of story I wanted this to be. But I know you guys are getting into it now and don't want me to go back and mess stuff up. So I have a few choices:

1. I could just continue as is and keep on with the story according to the current plot line.

2. I could go back and rewrite the last few chapters where neccessary to take it in another direction.

3. I could do a little of both-write the ending to this story and also write an alternate ending.

4. I could write the alternate ending, and write a new story with a plot that would go better with the ending that this story is currently taking.

So tell me what you guys want, even if you don't even leave an explanation, just a number, although I'd love your opinion, and I'll do it. I write for you guys so I want you to be happy with what I do, so tell me what you think would be best and i'll take a vote. But please do so as quickly as you can so that I can get to work on writing whatever you guys decide you want! Thanks! I know this was a long message to read and there's not even an update, but please think about this and leave a review with your answer!

Love,

Clumsiesbabe


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Hey guys, thanks for all the responses! The greater portion of you wanted me to just continue as is, but a lot of you also wanted an alternate ending, so I'm going to continue the story the way I was, and then I'll add a second alternate ending when I'm done for those of you who want it. You don't have to read the second ending if you don't want to, it'll just be there for anyone who wants to read it. Thanks to everyone who responded:

ILoveInuyasha4Eva

conan-inuyasha

Cassegrain-MIB

RiniTaisho

Alikmionejean

nightfalcon222

Kitten-Poker

Alyssa

SaikiMoonDemon

Kenia

NinjaDemon

Ribii

Maribby09

hispanicinuyashalover

And also thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story, keep it up! Sorry this took so long, I was on vacation away from my computer, but it's longer than my other chapters! Which I hope is good. This is not the last chapter of the original ending though, so keep checking!

Inuyasha's POV 11:45 p.m. **~~~

I turned sharply into the lot, fingers shaking on the wheel, holding so tight my knuckles turned white. I parked haphazardly across three spots, but I didn't even notice in my haste. I wrenched the keys out of the ignition and almost shoved the door off its hinges as I bolted from the car toward the van.

When I got closer I saw the man in the black hood, and I sped up, my heart racing and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was practically flying towards him, but somehow I ran even faster when I saw a small, pale foot hanging limply off the edge, and the man leaning in to the open van.

Seconds later, I was on him. I threw him away from the van and to the ground as hard as I could and whirled on Kagome. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding when I saw she was still alive.

"I…Inuyasha!" She gasped, the whisper barely audible through her strained breathing. Her eyes stared dimly up at me, but I could see a little light growing in them when she saw me and said my name. Her lips curved up into a slight smile. I stood frozen as I took in her half naked, bloodied body, my heart beating like a drum in my throat. No fatal injuries—no knife wounds or anything. But she was covered in bruises and cuts, her skin shiny with blood, sweat, and tears.

"It's going to be ok." I said gently as I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, careful not to hurt her. "I'm here now." I held her face for another second, searching her eyes.

The rage returning over my concern and boiling up in my veins, I let go of her and turned back to the man. He lay propped up on his elbows, and I could see a bemused smile underneath the shadows of his hood as he'd evidently been watching us.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome?" I growled deeply, hatred spewing from my words. His smile curled up further. I cracked my knuckles and kicked him hard. "Answer me!" I shouted.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" He finally murmured, his low voice clearly showing how pleased with himself he was.

"How do you know my name?" I yelled, lifting my fist threateningly.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Shouting and carrying on will get you nowhere."

"Listen here, you scumbag! I don't know who the fuck you think you are—" I leaned closer, lowering my voice, but the man cut me off.

"You still haven't figured it out? Alright then…" He trailed off as he shook his head mock disappointedly. Slowly he pulled back his hood, revealing his face. I raised my eyebrow, not recognizing him at first.

"Still can't piece it together?" He smirked. "Let's see if I can spark your memory. Didn't I tell you not to mess around in other people's business? _Mutt_." He spat out 'mutt,' his eyes flickering red for a moment.

"Look, you freak, I don't have time for this. I don't care who you are, just that you hurt Kagome. And you're not getting away with it." I said, bending down to grab his arm and violently pulling him to his feet.

"What?" He leaned forward and whispered fake innocently in my ear before I could hit him, his hot breath making me cringe. "I just wanted Kagome to find out whether she wanted me. See, I think she was mistaken last time." I froze, fist in the air mid-punch as it all came back to me. The voice, that sleazy smile, that day on the beach when…

I snapped out of it, and pushed him back forcefully.

"Now you get it, huh?"

"You sick fuck!" I yelled, lunging forward and punching him hard in the face.

"Sick? No. I just don't deal well with others humiliating me, and when I want something, I get it."

"That's enough, you creep! You can't just have Kagome!"

"Oh I can't?" He challenged as I lifted my fist to strike again. "I think I can." He whispered, cocking his eyebrow as he whipped a gun from his coat. I stopped short, trying not to let the fear show in my expression.

"You didn't really think I wouldn't account for your interference, did you? No, I wouldn't make that mistake twice. I came prepared." He snarled and stepped towards Kagome, gun still pointed at me.

"Now I think it's quite better this way. You get to watch first. Lucky you, you came just in time to see me finally take what I deserve." He licked his lips disgustingly and turned to Kagome, who flinched as his hand touched her knee. With the hand that wasn't holding the gun, he slowly slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt as she whimpered. I lost it. Suddenly I just saw red, and abandoning all common sense I lunged at him with one thought on my mind: his blood.

He must have expected this and been waiting to hear my footsteps, because in a flash there was a loud shot and an excruciating pain in my left shoulder. And then I was hitting the concrete hard, with Naraku underneath me.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome's voice cry out and a thump as she lurched forward. Clutching my shoulder while the pavement around me reeled, time seemed to slow down. I heard Kagome's screams in the background, but it was as if they were muffled, and other sounds were dull fuzzy too. I felt sort of numb and my vision began to grow patchy, and I could vaguely feel my eyelids fluttering.

Just as I was about to give in and close my eyes on the spinning mayhem, I felt something move underneath me and I remembered Naraku. Suddenly everything was back to normal: I could hear clearly again and every move and feel was at normal speed and very much real.

I shook my head to clear it and gritted my teeth, concentrating on staying conscious. I looked down and Naraku's squirming form came into focus. Acting quickly, I looked frantically around for the gun, and when I spotted it near my foot I swiftly kicked it away. I squeezed my shoulder again and winced before pushing myself to my feet painfully.

I shook off the pain and turned my attention to Naraku, who had hit his head on the concrete on the way down, but now was getting up without evidence of the blow except for a trickling of blood down his forehead.

With one hand still gripping my shoulder tightly, I used the other to swing a right hook at Naraku. I missed it, which only made me angrier as Naraku laughed and danced out of my reach. Again and again I swung my fist at him to no avail—I couldn't get him with just one arm.

Anger overcoming pain and throwing caution to the wind, I let go of my shoulder as adrenaline surged through me—and then I lunged at him.

Roaring out in pain and ignoring Kagome's cries from behind me, I let loose, throwing punch after punch to Naraku, who now could not escape my blows.

"Inuyasha, stop! You're hurt!" Kagome screamed, coming up behind me and reaching out for me.

"Stay back, Kagome!" I yelled, pushing her back without even looking. After a minute or so, I lost all feeling from my left arm and no longer even felt the pain as pounded him.

Finally unable to keep up, one of my blows sent Naraku careening backwards further than he could keep his balance. He tumbled to the ground and crumpled, bleeding and eyes closed.

"Get up!" I yelled. "GET UP YOU COWARD!" I kicked his leg, but he didin't move.

"Inuyasha… I think he's dead…" Kagome's quivering voice came from behind me. "Oh, Inuyasha you've killed him!"

"Good." I said, still watching his form, daring it to move.

I spat at his feet.

"Inuyasha, let me wrap your shoulder!" I turned to see Kagome standing behind me, obviously pained to stand, but standing all the same with what used to be her skirt—her last shred of decency covering her undergarments—torn into strips. Still high on my own adrenaline, I held out my shaking arm as she pulled strips tight around my shoulder and arm and winced.

Slightly zoning out, and Kagome focused on me and both our shaking arms, neither of us heard rustling from behind us as Naraku crawled to his feet.

The next thing I knew, I was hit hard with a large rock in my upper abdomen that Naraku had thrown from a few feet away. Kagome was screaming again as I gasped for breath and pain shot up in my ribs.

Kagome lunged at Naraku, but he threw her to the side effortlessly and she crashed to the concrete. My injured arm holding my ribs, I bent to the ground to get the rock, but Naraku was already diving to the ground at my feet to grab it.

I braced myself with my good arm as I fell, and then used it to try to pry the rock from his hands. We struggled for a few seconds before he seemingly gave up and I hurled it to the side.

I turned back just in time to see the real reason for his forfeit, as he pulled a butterfly knife from his pocket and flipped it open. I grabbed the handle before the knife sunk into my chest, but flinched as the blade slit a shallow cut as I pushed it away. I pushed his hand up with the knife as we both rolled around on the ground struggling for control.

As I wrestled with him, each collision with my shoulder and ribs left me groaning and reeling with pain. The weakling, who normally would be no problem to pin and dominate, was becoming increasingly harder to subdue with the effect of my injuries. I felt myself slowing and my strength draining with every blow and flip. I was starting to doubt my ability to hold him off and keep consciousness, when suddenly he fell limp and stopped resisting with the sound of a loud, echoing shot.

I dropped my grip on him and looked up slowly to see Kagome, looking terrified, propped up on one arm with the other quaking one gripping the gun tightly. I followed its aim to Naraku's lifeless body, blood streaming from his head and pooling on the pavement.


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hi guys, hope you like this chapter! It's the last one for this story, so I hope you liked the story and I had a great time writing it! Thanks to all of you who read the story and I hope it ended as well as you hoped. (There's still going to be the alternate ending though, so don't worry!) Thank to all my reviewers, who are listed below with those of you who reviewed my last chapter placed first and underlined. For those of you who won't read the second end, I will also be posting new stories and revisiting old stories and editing and finishing ones that I started a long time ago, but not until I return from France, because I'll be gone without internet access for two weeks starting on the 15th. But when I come home I'll give you all an update or a post on this story about which story I will be working on. Thanks to everyone!

hispanicinuyashalover 

Kitten-poker

RiniTaisho

ILoveInuyasha4Eva

SilverStella

nightfalcon222

SaikiMoonDemon

Purple Tuesday

Lilystar123

Saie

InuLuver22199

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

Alyssa

Kenia

Ribii

NinjaDemon

alikmionejean

NinjaDemon

PriestessTeeTee

SilverSpirit 101

kata

Cassegrain-MIB

Starlily123

TheAsianProdigy

killface

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

Kagome's POV~~**

My eyes wide and my lip trembling, I was frozen, staring in shock at what I had just done. My hand shook, still holding the gun pointed at Naraku. I turned my gaze to Inuyasha's eyes, which were staring right back at me, his mouth hanging open.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, and my still extended arm began to shake more violently. I dropped the gun as my face scrunched up and I began to sob, falling back down to the pavement. It was at that moment that I noticed the rain pelting the ground around me and washing the blood away. It was as if I was hearing and feeling it for the first time that night—before I hadn't even noticed the splashing sound as they hit the cement or the chill when they pounded my skin.

From the ground a few feet away, I watched Inuyasha struggle to his feet, pain evident in his face, and come over to me. I felt his warm arms pulling me up into his lap, and immediately relaxed with his touch. At first I didn't even look up at him—the impact of everything that had just happened was too great and I was overwhelmed. I just broke down and cried on his shoulder.

We sat there for a long time without saying anything, just taking comfort in each other's arms. My tears slowed and eventually stopped as I calmed down and began to feel a little better. I held onto him as if he might disappear if I let go, afraid to be alone again and still in shock.

My mind was blank, just listening to the pattering rain and the thump of his steady heartbeat through his chest. My muscles were untensed and I lay serenely, my body yielding and flowing with the rise and fall of his chest. After a long silence as everything sunk in and the adrenaline faded, Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Oh my god, Kagome." He whispered finally.

"I know." I sighed back, tracing circles on his leg with my fingers.

"I didn't even know you had that in you." He said, shaking his head.

"I didn't either." I shrugged.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Physically, yes. Mentally…" I smiled weakly up at him, "I'll get there. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Bull!" I exclaimed, turning and slapping his chest instinctively "Ooh, sorry." I apologized as he winced.

"It's ok." He nodded, lifting one hand to clutch at his ribs.

"I was right though, you're not ok. You're ribs are probably cracked, you're cut up and bruised all over, and for Christ's sake, you were shot!"

"Ok, I've been better I suppose."

"You suppose." I harrumphed disapprovingly. "You need to go to the hospital!"

"I will. I'm sure they'll be here soon enough, someone must have heard all the shots and screaming."

"I guess." I agreed, glad to take that option as I felt in no shape to drive, and I knew Inuyasha sure wasn't either. For a moment neither of us aid anything else and we just sat there quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Inuyasha lowered his head and breathed in my ear, drawing me in closer.

"It's ok, this whole thing was my fault." I sighed, shaking my head. "I was stupid, I was reckless, I drank way too much. I got myself into this."

"I know but if you hadn't seen that kiss…she kissed me I promise! I pushed her off, but you'd already gone—"

"Stop." I said, covering his lips with my hands. "I know. You came after me. You almost died for me. I think you proved yourself." I smiled, lowering my hands.

"Well I'm still sorry." He murmured, looking away.

"I know." I nodded, staring at my feet.

"And I never meant to hurt you." He added, rubbing my arm gingerly.

"I know that too." I smiled gently.

"I guess we're not an average couple, huh?" Inuyasha sighed lightly as he stared up into the sky, which was still pouring with rain. In the distance there were sirens, but neither of us really noticed.

"Yeah." I agreed, laughing a little and nodding. I turned my gaze back to Inuyasha's face smiling. "Not quite run of the mill how-I-met-your-mother to tell the kids." I joked.

"Kids?" Inuyasha questioned, and I stiffened nervously.

"Well you know, maybe in the future, I don't know it was a joke, no pressure!" I said quickly, stumbling over my words. I relaxed as Inuyasha just laughed, leaned in, and kissed me.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He whispered seriously as he pulled away, holding my face still close to his and staring deeply in eyes. We still ignored the sirens, which were getting louder.

"I love you too." I whispered back breathlessly, staring hungrily right back into his eyes. He kissed me again, longer this time. We pulled apart only when the sirens were so loud we couldn't help but look up as the ambulances and police cars drove in.

He looked back and smiled at me and held my hand. He then leaned in for one more sweet, gentle kiss. He gave my hand one last squeeze before our fingers slipped apart as we were lifted up and pulled apart to be taken into different ambulances.

Inuyasha's POV**~~  
The next few hours were a blur as I slipped in and out of consciousness, lights flashing and shiny objects coming at me from every direction. I heard rushed, worried voices barking orders and saying things like "fractured," "internal bleeding," and "trauma." My eyes flickered open and closed, trying to make sense of the phrases and snippets I heard, but eventually I lost the fight to stay awake and closed my eyes for good.

When I finally came to, all around me was dark, and all I knew in my drugged state was silence, the feel of many bandages wrapped around me, and a bed underneath.

I then remembered Kagome, and bolted up in bed—earning myself throbbing pain from various parts of my body. But as I did, I heard a noise and something move underneath me. I looked down and saw Kagome, sleeping peacefully, cuddled up next to me. Relieved, I lay back down and slipped my arms around her. With her safe in my arms, I smiled, closed my eyes, and let myself fall back asleep.


	34. Alternate endingchapter 27

Chapter 27

Hey guys, here's the alternate ending! I had to go back to chapter 27 to get the plotline to follow the changes I wanted to make, so here it is! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long, I missed writing while I was away! Enjoy!

Inuyasha's pov ~~**

I walked off set and made a bee-line for the drink table, and poured myself a coke and rum. I wanted something to loosen me up a little and calm me down before I went to see Kagome. _Kagome…_ The thought of her made me smile inadvertently, and I quickly stopped and looked around to see if anyone had seen.

_Coast is clear._ I took another sip from my drink, anxious to go find her. As no one was around, I let my mind wander back to thoughts of her smooth, creamy skin and soft pink lips, and what it'd be like to touch them, kiss them. And I thought of her twinkling, cheerful eyes that always made my mood light, too, and the smell of her dark, silky tresses. Like roses after a light rain, with a touch of sensuous musk. I began to lose myself in thoughts of her, and couldn't help but smile.

I was brought back to Earth by a familiar, but by no means welcomed, voice.

"Inu, baby!" I winced at the overly sweet, high-pitched, girly call as Kagura appeared out of nowhere, scantily clad as always, and dripping with fake cheer.

"What do you want?" I hissed, trying not to make eye contact more than necessary. "And don't call me that, I didn't even like it when we were going out!" I shuddered at the thought.

"Aw, c'mon baby, don't be such a sour puss." She grinned, stepping closer and stroking my face. She leaned foreward and added, "Who knows, if you lighten up I might let you touch mine." Her eyes glittered and her smile spread suggestively. I slapped her hand away, frowning.

"Don't touch me." I said coldly.

"Give us another chance, baby." She drawled, getting close again. I stepped back.

"Kagura, why are you here?" I asked wearily. Her eyes flicked over my shoulder quickly, then back to my own and her lip curled up again deviously.

"To do this." She whispered, and her lips came crashing down on mine forcefully before I knew what hit me. I heard a faint crash behind me, as if something had fallen.

"Get off me!" I exclaimed, pushing her off and wiping my lips disgustedly. "I told you, we're over!"

"That's okay," She smiled. "I got what I came here for." She said, looking over my shoulder again before turning and walking away, looking pleased with herself. I turned to where she had looked, and saw what I instantly recognized as Kagome, with her back turned to me, running away.

"Oh no…" I whispered, "Kagome!" I shouted out, but she just kept running.

**~~~Kagome's POV

Tears still sliding down my face, but mostly slowed, I came to a stop in front of a bar. I bent forward, my hands on my knees and panted hard. I wiped the tears of my face as best I could, and walked in, my face still sticky and streaked.

I sat down on a stool and the bartender came over, looking concerned.

"What's wrong, honey?" She asked.

"Just get me a drink please." I muttered, not looking up at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She asked gently, leaning her elbows on the counter to look me in the eyes.

"Just get me. A drink. Please." I repeated slowly, my lip trembling. She sighed, but straightened up and took out her note pad all the same.

"Sure thing, hon. What would you like?"

"Whatever. Anything with alcohol, and lots of it."

"Coming right up." She smiled, and turned to the wall of liquors and glasses.

As soon as she'd left to make it, I slumped my shoulders again and let the tears fall. _Is that what he wanted me to see after the scene? Was he so cowardly that he couldn't just say it to my face that he didn't want me…? But then why did he kiss me before? Was that just some spur of the moment thing…maybe he just wanted me then for sex, and never felt anything anyway? Oh god…_

_Why did I care so much anyway? Jeez, get over yourself you dumb bitch! He probably never liked you anyway, he's just a coworker! Not a boyfriend. Not a lover. Not even a friend, really. So pull yourself, together, you were nothing! _

Well, I didn't. Instead I drank. Much more than I should've, I just kept hoping it would dull the pain. And it did, sort of. It made me less conscious, made everything seem less real.

I needed some fresh air. I knew I'd had more to drink then I should of, so I decided to go outside and catch my breath. I hopped off the chair, hesitated a minute as I regained my balanced, and toddled out of the bar as best I could. I pushed past hot, smelly people dancing and and forced my way out into the street.

**~~Inuyasha's POV

My lungs were on fire, my throat ached, and my legs were going numb. But still I ran. I just…I couldn't ruin this. _I was so close…_

I'd lost sight of her, but I knew she was somewhere in town. I dashed from shop to shop—anywhere I thought she might of gone. The coffee house, the library, every little restaurant around. I asked anyone and everyone I saw, but no one had seen a dark haired, light skinned woman in her 20s go by.

I was getting desperate when I finally reached a dingy looking bar on the outskirts of the village. In one last attempt, I pushed through the door and searched the room with my eyes quickly. No Kagome.

I approached the counter and sat down, panting while I caught my breath.

"Hey honey, what's the rush?" A sweet, southern voice asked from behind the counter. I looked up at the bartender and made a halfhearted effort at a smile.

"What's so important?" She asked kindly.

"I'm looking for a girl—please, this is very important," I begged, "have you seen a woman in her 20s, with long dark hair and about this tall" I lifted my arm and gestured, "come by? Probably upset?"

"Hm, yeah, I'd say so. Pretty little thing, huh?" She nodded, looking thoughtful.

"She was here?" I jumped to my feet excitedly.

"Yeah…Crying something awful. Wouldn't talk to me, but drank like it was nobody's business. Must've downed half this here wall before she left."

"Where? Where'd she go?" I cried, lunging forward eagerly.

"I'm not sure…" She replied, looking curiously at me. "I just turned around and she was gone. Just now."

"You didn't see where she went? She didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

I growled in frustration and ran back out of the bar. I at least knew she'd been here, and not too long ago. She couldn't have gone too far. Catching my breath quickly, I began to run again. I knew I was much faster than her, especially since she was probably walking, and very drunk.

So I ran sort of in circles down every road in every direction she could have gone in. I ran and soon after I'd begun, it started to rain. I couldn't stop. It was absolutely pouring, buckets and sheets, and I could barely see, but I didn't stop. I wiped the water from my eyes and kept going.

Finally, I saw in front of me a wet black blob at the end of the block. Even from afar I recognized her long, dark hair and knew it was her at once. Something about the way she was sitting, I don't know. I could just tell it was her.

So I ran faster, sprinting almost, and called out her name.

"Kagome!"

**~~Kagome's POV

I took in a deep breath of relief, drawing in the clean, cool fresh air. Still slightly wobbling and unsure of my feet, I began to walk. I'd barely gone a few steps before it began to rain.

Not just little rain, great, pelting, sloppy rain. As I walked, my ears were starting to ring and my vision began to blur. I wasn't so sure whether I was walking or swimming. Everything else around me seemed to swim, too.

Suddenly I started to feel sick, and the world began to spin. The voices of people talking around me and cars zooming by were so loud in my ears, as if they were magnified a thousand times. The little clicks of women's heels as they rushed thorugh the rain, the shouts of children being dragged by their parents—it was too much for me. And the lights—the lights of cars going by and street lamps, and flashing neon advertisements—all of a sudden I had to squint as they got brighter and began to flash and swirl together. They grew larger and larger until I felt like the whole world was collapsing around me, and so I too collapsed to the floor. Freezing, soaked, and delirious, I sat, a quivering blob on the sidewalk, and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep and leave this topsy turvy world around me when I heard my name being called. I thought I was crazy at first, a hallucination, but then I heard it again. I opened my eyes and looked around, and saw nothing. Just swirling figures I couldn't make come into focus. But then I heard it again, very close to me.

I lifted my head, and squinting, I recognized Inuyasha's swimming face begin to get clearer.

"Kagome." He wheezed breathlessly, panting. He looked at me with worried, wide eyes. _What the hell is he doing here…? _I wondered. A strong wave of hate washed over me at the site of him, but I couldn't quite piece together why.

"Kagome, I—" he started again, but I cut him off.

"No!" I exclaimed violently, throwing my arm in his direction. "Go away. I don't want you here!" I slurred. He put out his hand and tried to help me up.

"Kagome listen to me," He pleaded, but I resisted even harder. I slapped his hand away and screamed again.

"NO! I said I don't want you here! Leave me alone!" I screamed, my words mushed together. I felt a surge of anger towards him and a hollow sadness as he leaned in to help me up, but the alcohol made m head spin when I tried to remember why.

"I won't leave you, Kagome! I came to tell you—"He tried again, but this time I didn't just interrupt.

"If you won't leave, I will!" I shrieked and got to my feet all too fast. My head was rushing and I felt woozy, but I turned and ran.

"Kagome!" he called after me, "Kagome, wait!"

"NO!" I hollered back, not even turning my head.

"Kagome you're being ridiculous! Kagome, come back, you're drunk!" He cried, but I just kept running. "Kagome! Kagom—Oh my god!" He stopped mid call as I slipped on the slick, wet sidewalk and found myself flying through the air, and then suddenly came to a thudding halt as I hit the ground. And then everything went black.

**~~Inuyasha's POV

"Kagome!" I cried and ran up to her curled up body, laying on the slippery ground. I bent down and picked her up bridal-style, her head rolling back. I felt her pulse—still beating, but there was blood trickling down her forehead and more running down her scraped leg.

"Fuck." I muttered, and tossed my eyes about searching for something to help me. Spotting a guy getting out of his car on the other side of the street, I bolted. I dashed across the street through oncoming traffic, not stopping to look as cars screeched to a halt and beeped furiously.

Nearly bowling over the guy, I grabbed his keys from his hand and gasped "Park this for you?" Before he could answer, I threw open the back seat and gently placed Kagome down, and then slammed the door shut and climbed into the front of the car of the very confused man who just stood and watched dumbly.

"Hey!" He called out after me as I drove away, but I didn't answer. I whipped the car around, causing others to slam on the brakes and skid stop. I looked back at Kagome, who was still unconscious.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." I muttered, turned back to the wheel, and stepped on the gas hard.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 28  
Hey guys, here's the next part of the alternate ending! Enjoy! Sorry it took so long, my god! Just with the year starting up again and coming back from vacation it was just one thing after another! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, who, as always, will be placed below, with those who reviewed since my last update underlined and put first. Keep an eye out for new stories and updates, because after I finish this I will be writing new stuff and updating/ redoing old stories that I started years ago and never finished, and I'm really excited! Here you go!

MidnightFlame325

Hidden Masked

Starfirebeam

SaikiMoonDemon

Kenia

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

SilverStella

hispanicinuyashalover

Kitten-poker

RiniTaisho

ILoveInuyasha4Eva

nightfalcon222

Purple Tuesday

Jivago

Lilystar123

Saie

InuLuver22199

Alyssa

Ribii

NinjaDemon

alikmionejean

NinjaDemon

PriestessTeeTee

SilverSpirit 101

kata

Cassegrain-MIB

Starlily123

TheAsianProdigy

killface

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

I drove full speed towards the hospital, teeth gritted so tightly my jaw ached, my heart pounding against my ribcage. _Kagome you dumbass…Damnit! God damnit, why do you always have to get yourself in trouble? _I glanced back feverishly at her every few moments to make sure I could still see her breathing. I shook my head and sighed dolefully, letting my head droop forward for a moment, though my hands still gripped the wheel tightly.

I stole another quick glance at her over my shoulder, though nothing had changed. _This is my fault really…I'm sorry Kagome. God, I'm such a screw up. Oh, hell. _

After a few minutes I heard a groan from the back and turned to see her rolling slightly, still not awake, but more asleep, I think, than knocked out. She moaned again softly and her eyes fluttered for a moment. I carefully slid my hand back and took her cold, little one in my own. She looked so small, curled up back there. I turned back to the road ahead, not letting go.

A moment later, I felt her fingers twitch a bit and close over mine, and my heart skipped a beat. I turned back again, to see a slight smile pulling at her lips. I smiled softly back, and squeezed her hand lightly. _Please be okay, Kagome…Damnit, Kagome…_

Ten minutes later I was pulling (or rather, speeding) into the hospital parking lot. I found a spot, parked, and practically fell over myself in my rush to get out of the car. I carefully picked her up and carried her inside, trying not to trip over my feet in my rush.

I pushed past the glass doors roughly and carried Kagome swiftly up to the desk.

"Hey, my friend—drinking—sidewalk—fell…damnit!" I exclaimed after fumbling over my words in my frantic tongue tangle. "Here!" I grunted, turning Kagome's head to show the startled looking lady behind the desk, "Look!" I said, adjusting her weight in my arms so I could use one hand to point to the gash on her head.

"Oh, my!" The stout little woman squeaked, "Well that's no good at all!"

"Yes, thank you!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. The woman didn't pick up on it.

"So can you help her?" I asked impatiently, my throat tightening.

"Well of course my dear. We just need you to take a seat over there and fill out this paperwork." She chirped in her annoyingly high and cheery voice, smiling broadly and holding out some forms. _Like a dumbass…dumb bitch…_

I took the forms from her and started to look the top page over. "Date of birth…Place of birth…Parents names..." I read aloud under my breath, "What is this shit? I don't know her parents names! Why do you need to know that? All you need to know is she's fucking hurt, damnit! Just get a fucking doctor over here and help her!" I yelled, somewhat hysterically, waving the forms around frantically as I spoke.

"Now, dear, calm down, everyone must go through the paperwork before we treat them." She said, still smiling and bobbing her head about merrily.

"Ohhhh yes, of course, calm down! Why didn't I think of that?" I raged with more sarcasm, flailing my arm around even more crazily. "CAN"T YOU SEE THIS IS IMPORTANT? HELLO, SHE'S _BLEEDING _HERE! GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR!" I shouted, my vein pulsing in my forehead, my cheeks blazing, and my eye twitching just a bit. (…)

The woman just stood frozen, staring at me in shock with her eyes wide and fearful like a deer caught in head lights.

"Are you stupid? NOW!" I yelled again, "GO!" She nodded her head quickly and scurried off, practically falling over herself to get away.

She promptly returned a few minutes later with a doctor…and security. To my violent protests they tried to take Kagome from me to put on a stretcher and shoo me out, the little lady frowning sternly at me. I placed her on the stretcher, but didn't want to leave her alone. As I did so she moaned again softly, and her hand weakly held my arm for a moment before slipping back down. I wouldn't leave her, and refused adamantly to letting them pull me away—I. Wanted. To come. With her. I struggled hard against the security as two giant men hoisted me up under the arms and tried to take me away, yelling angrily at everyone. I could see her eyes opening and closing and a confused look on her face as she struggled to come to.

"You dumb bastards, let me go! I just want to go in with her!" I bellowed, kicking at the solid, unmoving men.

"Sir, you are clearly disgruntled and mentally not sound, we must ask you to leave the premises."

"Get out of my way you big trees! I'm not mentally unsound that's my girlfriend over there!"

"Sir, just remain calm—" One started to mumble again, but I cut him off.

"Remain calm? Remain calm? Do I look like I was ever ca—" I yelled, but was interrupted mid-word by a needle being plunged into my neck and the room beginning to spin. My lips went numb and I could hear the words coming out of my mouth as if form a distance, and slurred out of coherency. Big patches covered my vision and soon everything was silent and black.

**~~Inuyasha's Pov

I found myself waking to darkness and pure quiet all around me. I blinked and tried to rub my eyes, but my arms felt like lead. My head still felt woozy and dizzy, but it was too dark for the room to spin.

I sat, dazed and confused, for quite a few minutes before my heart and my eyes slowed down long enough for the room to come back into focus. My head pounded, even more so as my eyes tried to adjust to the dark to see around the room.

I realized quickly that I was in a hospital bed and groaned as I tried to piece together my blurred and severed memories. I shot up as I remembered Kagome, earning myself a painful throbbing in my head. I groaned again and rubbed my temple as I got out of bed more slowly. I groped around till I found the light switch and flicked it on, wincing immediately after at the bright light and throwing my hand up to shield my eyes. I took a second to adjust and then, looking down, realized I was in one of those horrible patient gowns.

"Where are my clothes and what are they doing taking them?" I growled to myself, looking around the room. My stuff wasn't there, but as I cast my eyes around they landed on a crisp, white doctor's coat. I smiled deviously as a wicked idea occurred to me.

A minute later I, or Dr. Milton Smitherly, was striding down the hallways with my head held high—act the part, I say, If you look like you know what you're doing, they won't ask.

I tried to peek into each room inconspicuously, but I was getting more and more nervous as each room didn't hold Kagome and more and more anxious. Finally, I stopped a passing nurse, and in my best doctorly impression voice (whatever that would be) cleared my throat and addressed her.

"Nurse," I said in a self-assured tone, "What room has that new girl, Kagome Higurashi, been moved to?"

"Oh, the one with the MHI trauma?" She asked. I tried not to look too scared when I heard the word "trauma," though I'm sure I couldn't control my face going pale. Not able to find the words, I just nodded slowly.

"I think A105, sir Smitherly." She said, clearly oblivious to the change in my features as she bustled off. I stood there for a minute trying to shake it off, and took a deep breath. Then I slowly walked in the direction of room A105.

When I found it, I quickly checked next to the door to make sure it was in fact her room. The little card read "Higurashi, Kagome-MHI." I looked around to see if anyone was coming, and finding no one I turned back to the door and swallowed hard. I slowly and carefully turned the doorknob, and ever so gently pushed the door open, peering my head around. It was completely dark inside, and I didn't dare turn on the light. I closed the door gingerly.

Scanning the room as my eyes adjusted, I could make out the heart monitor, beeping (to my relief) regularly, and a small white bed with a Kagome-shaped lump inside. I hurried over to her as quickly as I could without making noise, and gently pulled the blanket back so I could see her face. She was sleeping soundly on her side, her face peaceful looking and her lips slightly parted. I could tell she was drugged because of how still she was as she slept and how regularly she was breathing.

I could see a bandage peeking out from under the side of her forehead that was lying against the pillow, but it didn't look too big. I began to feel my tension and anxiety ebbing away now that I was back with her and could see her, even reach out and touch her face to know she was really there. I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why hello there…" I jumped at the sound of a woman's voice behind me, "…Doctor."


	36. Chapter good lord who even knows?

Alternate Ending part 3

Hey everyone! I'm kind of sad now that this story will be drawing to a close cuz I had a great time writing it and hearing you guys' opinions and suggestions, and I know this has been one crazy journey, but here it is, the last part of the last end *sniffles* I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoy the ending! Now that I'm done I will be writing new stories and re-writing old stories that I had kind of messed up and abandoned as a younger writer, so check them out, I think they're going to be pretty cool. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers who have given me such great feedback over the months, who are, as always, listed below with those who reviewed my latest chapter underlined and placed first:

RiniTaisho

Starfirebeam 

MidnightFlame325

SilverStella

SaikiMoonDemon

Kenia

Hidden Masked

AsHlEy-LoVeS-bEn

hispanicinuyashalover

Kitten-poker

ILoveInuyasha4Eva

nightfalcon222

Purple Tuesday

Jivago

Lilystar123

Saie

InuLuver22199

Alyssa

Ribii

NinjaDemon

alikmionejean

NinjaDemon

PriestessTeeTee

SilverSpirit 101

kata

Cassegrain-MIB

Starlily123

TheAsianProdigy

killface

conan-inuyasha

inuyasha&kagome4eva

mika

Maribby09

Raven100104

SilverSpirit 101

justlovely307

hihi123

Evil-Chibi-Tiffy

Foxstar-WarriorsFan101

cookiedoughicecream2

sportygirl093

LiliesOnPluto

TVObsessee

dbzgtfan2004

kadee

Kagome126

cute-kags-n-inuyasha-forever

AquaMiko808

Taylor

cutee2054

sexyangel121

SummerVegetable

spuffygirl1994

Miko

P.S.- I tried to use mostly relevant medical terms for the other doctor, but some I kind of just stuck in randomly as big words to confuse Inuyasha, which is what the doctor was trying to do anyway.

I whipped around to see who had spoken, and was met with a tall woman in a long white coat; clearly a _real_ doctor.

"Oh,well hello," I started weakly, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat and began again in a deeper, more official sounding tone, "ahem, Hello I was just sent here by the main office, they said it's urgent." I furrowed my brow and nodded seriously as I spoke trying to look convincing.

"Oh, I see, so you were sent to come evaluate this young woman's MHT? You must be the phreno-neurologist form Chicago; I assume you've seen the full cranial CAT scan and the reports of the sphenoid-glabella laceration and the supra-coronal suture bruising. What's your take on the possibility of acute diffused pontine gilioma?" She asked brightly, extending her hand to help me to my feet. I slowly got up.

"Ahum, well, uh, I think the evidence is pretty, uh, self explanatory. I think my work here is done." I said, reaching for the door.

"No, no, wait, we could all really use your help, this is a toughie." She insisted, grabbing my arm and pulling me back gently but firmly.

"Um, ok then…I guess."

"What's your name again, I didn't catch it." She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm Dr. Smitherly." I replied as she nodded thoughtfully and put her hand to her chin. It made me uncomfortable and I ran my fingers through my hair, unsure of what to do next.

"Mhhm, mhm." She nodded, still scrutinizing my face.

"And you?" I finally said, extending my hand for her to shake. She removed her hand form her chin and took mine, shaking it enthusiastically, her face splitting into a broad smile.

"I'm Dr. Smitherly." She said. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks go red. I stumbled over my words.

"Oh, ahem, oh-I, um, ahem." I cleared my throat several more times and dropped the doctor voice. "Yeah, whatever, I knew you knew I wasn't a doctor. I was just testing you," I said lamely.

"Ahuh." She nodded disbelievingly and sat down in a rolly chair next to Kagome and pulling out some paperwork to fill out as she distractedly added, "impersonating a doctor is a federal offense, you know."

"Keh." I dismissed her words, not looking at her.

"So." She said, finishing what she was writing, putting it aside, and looking up, hands in her lap. "What's worth it? What are you doing here?"

"Her." I said plainly, nodding my head towards Kagome, my arms folded and my eyes still averting her gaze. "Dumbass got herself in trouble again."

"Oh really? So you don't feel bad at all?" She raised her eyebrows, staring at me and still smiling.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"It says here on this report you had to be drugged to calm you down after you had some sort of episode when the doctors tried to take you away." She pressed, leaning forward.

"The security guards were being stupid. I just wanted to make sure you didn't screw her up. Whatever."

"Mhmm, well then I guess you won't mind terribly that she has severe head trauma and may have to stay hospitalized for a few more weeks while we check out what appears to be a tumor that we stumbled upon in her x-rays. It looks pretty big, but whatever. 4% of patients still survive them if caught early-although hers seems pretty late—"

"What?" I shouted, interrupting her and whipping back around to face her, my arms thrown to my sides and my eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, so you do care?" She asked coyly, smiling.

"Whatever, lady, what's going to happen to Kagome?" I yelled near hysterically, a vein throbbing in my head.

"Don't worry," She said laughing, "I made all that up."

"What?" I yelled again, my face growing red.

"Yeah, your friend is fine, MHT means mild head trauma. She got some stitches for the big cut on her forehead and she'll probably have a bad headache for the next few days, but she'll be fine. Just don't let her drink so much again." She smiled. I stared at her in disbelief, at a loss for words.

"I'll leave you two alone then." She said as she got up, still smiling, and walked out. I stood rooted to the spot for a moment, still in shock, before I slumped down into a chair next to Kagome's bed.

"Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath, shaking my head furiously. "Crazy bitch."

A few moments later, though, Kagome was stirring in her bed and groaning softly, and all my attention turned to her and my anger toward the doctor dissipated.

"Kagome," I turned to her as she opened her eyes, her eyes still somewhat glazed over and not quite in focus.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, cocking her head to the side with a confused expression on her face.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed, then mentally kicked myself for sounding so excited and tried to make my expression indifferent.

"I suppose so…" she nodded, the movement causing her to flinch and clutch at her head. "Oooooh my head hurts."

"Yeah…it was a pretty bad fall." I said slowly, watching as she tried to sit up gently.

"Yup." She said, nodding again and then clasping her hand to her head. "Ouch! I have got to stop doing that!"

I laughed lightly and there was a moment of silence. I wanted to say I was sorry, grappled for the words as I stared hard at the floor, but what ended up coming out was, "So that's a pretty big bandage. Ouch, huh?"

"Right-o! Good observation captain." She said somewhat sarcastically, but mostly like a pirate. Immediately afterwards she slumped forward and put her head in her hands.

"What?"

She opened her mouth and closed it, shrugging and shaking her head gently. She looked at me feebly and said, "I'm on a lot of drugs right now."

"Oh." I said, looking up at her. She smiled and we both started to laugh. Neither of us said anything for a moment, we just sort of looked at each other.

"Look, Kagome…" I said in a serious tone after a little while, immediately losing my courage and turning my gaze back to the floor. "."

"What?" She asked, clearly not understanding my gibberish. (I wonder why.)

I looked up at her, and opened and closed my mouth as I tried to get a grip around repeating the words more slowly with her staring at me all the while.

"You look like a fish." Kagome said smiling. I closed my mouth, and smiled too.

"Thanks." I laughed, shaking my head and looking down at my hands in my lap. _Why was this so damn hard to say?_

"Anytime."

I continued to look at my hands for another minute while I got my bearings back, and finally spoke, though I didn't look up at her.

"Kagura—she kissed me. I didn't want to, and I don't like her, I swear. I'm done with that slut."

Kagome looked confused for a moment, as if she was trying to remember what I was saying, and piece the previous nights' events back together.

"Oh yeah…" She said slowly, her face turning sort of sour, "I'd forgotten about that." I mentally smacked my forehead for my stupidity. _Great. _

"Really—it didn't mean anything!" I added hastily, wishing she'd say something else. "She just came up to me and started coming on to me, and then out of nowhere she just kissed me! I pushed her away, you just didn't see it!"

Kagome just stared at me.

"I should never have gone out with her in the first place, she was always such a bitch, but we're way over."

Kagome's gaze didn't falter, but she pursed her lips slightly in thought.

"I don't have the slightest desire to get back together with her. She's like the furthest thing from my mind right now!"

"Ok, ok Inuyasha, stop. I believe you." Kagome said, to my relief. I sighed deeply.

"I'm…sorry." I finally said softly, looking at my hands again. _Why was that so difficult?_

"I know." Kagome said, smiling gently. She reached out and squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"I thought I was going to lose you." I said quietly, looking away. Kagome smiled softly and took my hand in hers. "Dumbass." I muttered, rolling my eyes and shaking my head bitterly. "Always going and getting yourself in trouble. Making me bring you to the hospital and steal a car to get you there and get drugged and have to impersonate a doctor just to see you."

"You did all that for me?" She asked, her face melting like a puppy's and smiling even more.

"Whatever. Don't look at me like that." I said, disgruntled, avoiding her eyes. She smiled and laughed lightly.

"You owe me." I said. "Making me do all that." She smiled and nodded.

"Making me worry." I looked up, smiling slightly. I was surprised at my courage to say that, but it made me braver. I hesitated for a second.

"Kagome…I—" I started to say, casting my eyes around the room. I stopped, mouth still open, trying to make the words come. I looked at her, hesitated again, and impulsively leaned down and kissed her roughly. My stomach fluttered as she kissed me back, and slightly more courageous, I pulled away slightly and put my head to her ear to finish what I'd started to say. A little muffled by her hair, I whispered, "—love you."

I felt Kagome's body tense and I worried that I'd made a horrible mistake—I'd gone too far, maybe, but after a minute her body melted into mine, and her hand slipped out from under the blanket and drew my face in front of hers. She smiled and with her finger gently pulled my chin forward and kissed my lips softly and sweetly.

Eventually she drew back, smiled again, and whispered, "I love you too, you crazy weirdo."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled all the same. "Clumsy dumbass." I said affectionately, and leaned back down to kiss her again. No script, no alcohol, _this _was real. And somehow because of it, it felt new, and different than before. I felt like highschooler again, nervous and excited, as if I hadn't been with tens of women before, as if I'd never kissed Kagome before. Then again I hadn't ever really kissed her. Not like this. _God, do I feel like a corny loser right now...who knew I liked the sappy endings?_


End file.
